IFE Comme l'air que je respire
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Ce qui nous lie... Est comme l'air que je respire" Sauront-ils admettre la réalité? Comment pourrait-on accepté une telle dépendance? Première partie de ce que l'on nomme Destin. Après tout: "Il fut écrit que..."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont effectivement pas à moi ! Mais les élucubrations autour oui ! Je n'ais qu'une idée en tête… Prouver que Gin n'est pas un traître, mais j'ai le don de faire compliquer lorsque je m'y mets, histoire de prouver à l'auteur qu'il n'aura jamais autant de talent que moi, puisque j'aurais monté le scénario !

Huissier : Cela ne vous confère aucun pouvoir !

B : Si ! De prouver au reste de l'univers que je suis un génie ! Mouahahahahahahahahahaha !

Huissier : Je demande à la cours, après cet exemple la peine maximale, ainsi que le transfert dans un secteur appropriée pour la soigner !

Le juge acquiesce. Béli continue dans son délire : Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Couples: Il risque d'avoir un large panel... Je vais caser pas mal de couple et le premier est sans surprise un Bya/Ren...

Résumer : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**NOTE: Voilà donc une re-publication qui se faisait attendre! J'en suis navré... C'est alors l'occasion de relire cette fic si vous l'avez aimé, ou de la découvrir tout simplement. Je porterais quelque corrections pour les fautes d'orthographes et le style, mais rien de drastiquement nouveau! Je commence par cette arc car je viens de reprendre l'écriture de ma troisième partie qui porte sur le couple Ichi/Toshi... Donc je ne vais pas insister et vous laisser à votre lecture. J'aurais un rythme de re-publication un peu erratique, il s'agira de mettre en ligne le maximum de chapitre possible en peu de temps. Vue que cette partie est entièrement terminé il s'agira plus d'une partie de plaisir... Quoique je ne sois pas sûr de vouloir relire tout ce que j'ai put pondre... -_- Allez! Bonne lecture!**

IL FUT ECRIT…

PROLOGUE

Au commencement étais la famille Royale, et distinctement d'elle pour la protéger et la servir était les 5

Dalhia, Leviath, Fû, Kaïne, Fôl.

Les cinq étaient les piliers protecteurs, inébranlables de la Royauté, ils étaient les Nious* de cinq portes.

Puis vint l'équilibre du Seireitei et du monde des Humains, un univers au pied d'un autre univers.

Naquis les holows et les shinigamis, un autre équilibre au sein d'un équilibre.

Et de mise en abime en mise en abime naquis la fin et le recommencement.

Bientôt les shinigamis devinrent très puissant, et ceux là furent appelés par la Royauté afin de devenir la Division 0, ultime division d'élite.

Et lorsque la Division 0 prit enfin fonction les cinq piliers furent reléguer…

Alors commença la fin.

Il fut écrit qu'un membre de la famille Royale se rendrait sur terre, afin qu'il ramène sagesse et humilité, et qu'à son retour un autre irait afin que toujours la Royauté n'oublie son devoir.

Mais il advint que Teiketsu ne retrouva sa route alors il fut convenu que Kaïne: Taïka'Hi** lui servirait de bouclier.

Mais lorsqu'il échoua, il fut exilé, et l'un après l'autre on envoya les Nious ramener L'Innocence perdue, et l'un après l'autre ils ne revinrent pas.

Condamné à errer sans son retour à elle.

Et depuis… Il fut écrit qu'ils errèrent sans jamais se croiser, entre le Seireitei, le Monde des Humains et Hueco Mundo.

Les shinigamis appelés à la Division 0, sont des régulateurs :

Ils ont pour spécificité de manipuler à volonté leur reiatsu, sans pour autant être des Nious, et lorsque les piliers échouèrent, on y envoya les régulateurs….

Il fut écrit qu'au commencement était la famille Royale…

Comme il fut écrit que L'Innocence ne retrouverait seule se route…

Comme il fut écrit que le Seireitei et le Monde des Humains causeraient, s'ils demeuraient, la perte de la Royauté.

Comme il fut écrit que les gardiens ne reviendraient sans elle.

Comme il fut écrit qu'au commencement était la fin…

Comme il fut écrit que tout ceci était liés.

Mais il ne fut pas écrit que ce qui ne l'était pas ne pourrait pas être changer.

Alors…

Il fut écrit qu'on ne pourrait pas prédire ce qui n'est pas écrit, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et lissa la page blanche de son autre main, puis doucement en écoutant la plume gratter le papier…

Il nota sur la feuille.

«_Au commencement était la fin, au commencement était Aizen Sosuke »_

Vocab:

Nious*: Roi gardien

Taïka'Hi**: Littéralement, Maître du feu

Je sais que c'est inattendu mais j'ai cette idée de fic en tête depuis un moment et elle refuse me lâcher ! Si c'est pas méchant !J'ai donc décidé de la publier ! Ceci n'est que le prologue, une petite partie de l'iceberg.

La fic sera en trois actes, et la première partie débute avec le couples Bya /Ren..

Titre du prochain : Partie I « Comme l'air que je respire » Chapitre I : Décision

Gros bisous !


	2. Chapter 2: Décision

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit...**

**ACTE I Partie I « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Chapitre I: Décision...

Le chef de la famille Kuchiki fixa un point devant lui. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant...

Renji se releva difficilement, il avait laissé Ishida Uryu pour foncer vers le lieu où émanait faiblement le reiatsu de Rukia. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la terreur l'empêchait de réfléchir vraiment, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Pourvu qu'il est encore le temps de...

Lorsqu'il pilla enfin, le périmètre était froid.

...

Vide, totalement et douloureusement vide, vide et inexpressif, le sous-capitaine de la Sixième Divisions regarda le noble. Celui-ci semblait... Comme glacé de l'intérieur, figé... Mort? La tête de Rukia reposait sur son genou, inconsciente. Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas arrivé à temps pour éviter de telle blessure, il laissait son reiatsu englober la jeune femme pour la soigner. Elle bougea faiblement, attirant son regard, et le masque du noble s'effondra, l'inquiétude plissa son front, l'amertume creusa une fossette au coin de ses lèvres, et ses yeux se voilèrent de désarroi. Il ressentait chaque blessure comme dans sa propre chair, il ôta d'un geste sûr les mèches du front de Rukia. C'était quelque chose de douloureusement familier comme geste, ne l'avait-il pas fait pour soulager son épouse, des années auparavant ?

_**FLASH**_

-Cela suffit!

La voix de la femme résonna dans le silence qu'elle engendra en tapant sur la table, en pleine réunion familiale.

- C'est assez! Reprit-elle sur le même ton furieux, elle se leva, droite et fière.

- Il est temps que cela cesse! Voilà plus de cinquante ans que cela dure! Quand mon fils, quitteras-tu ce deuil indigne! Ce caprice d'enfant!

Le silence tombé était stupéfiant, le noble resta stoïque, quoiqu'il fut abasourdi d'un tel éclat.

- Devrais-je rendre compte à ton défunt père de ton rôle néfaste? Devrais-je lui dire que j'ai porté en mon sein celui qui causa la fin de l'une des familles la plus prestigieuse que l'on connu! Celui qui enterra avec sa défunte épouse l'avenir de tout un clan!

Elle ne flancherait pas, elle releva au contraire la tête.

-Nous nous sommes pliés à ton désir lorsque tu as épousé cette paysanne, nous avons courbé l'échine lorsque tu as décidé d'adopter sa sœur! Et aujourd'hui nous devrions nous rompre les reins sous le joug de ton deuil!

Le scandale avait éclaté! A la table les murmures partirent comme un feu de paille. Une rumeur qui enfla en quelques secondes. Les esclandres n'étaient pas monnaie courante lors de Conseil de famille après tout, et surement venant d'une figure aussi importante que celle de la mère du chef de clan.

-Emporteras-tu dans ton entêtement l'avenir de notre famille!

Il la fixa froidement, se sentant douloureusement poignardé.

-Le clan ne souffre nullement de ma position. Sa voix basse et autoritaire fit mourir les autres protestations. Il avait laissé de longues minutes s'écouler avant de lui répondre. Comme si ce reproche n'en avait pas été un.

- Au contraire, il n'a jamais été aussi fort. Rajouta t-il avec lucidité, ce qui était parfaitement vrai! La semaine dernière ils avaient encore célébré un mariage.

- Aussi fort des rumeurs qui courts sur ta liaison avec la sœur de cette paysanne!

Il tiqua imperceptiblement, se tendant brutalement, d'autre aurait déjà expiré pour moins, elle poursuivit.

-Il semblerait que tu es un don, mon fils, pour ignorer les scandales que tu engendres!

Elle tremblait presque de rage, ou de désarroi?

-Fais taire cette ignominie! Que je n'entende plus dans mon sillage l'insulte de l'inceste dont on t'accuse. Répudies cette gamine ou marie-la!

Marier Rukia? Une colère froide l'envahit, à la table le changement de pression de son reiatsu ne passa pas inaperçue. Son regard s'endurcit. C'était inimaginable ! Personne n'osait plus respirer.

-Quitte ce deuil!

Il pesa ses mots en la fixant.

-Je reste le seul à décider en ce lieu, et l'affaire de mon deuil est un joug que je porte seul. Aucun Kuchiki ne peut prétendre le contraire. Suis-je celui qui vous empêche de vous remarier mère?

Le coup porté horrifia l'assistance. Tous, savait l'amour inconditionnel que vouait la mère Kuchiki à son défunt mari, ainsi que son choix de veuvage.

-Il suffit, les Kuchikis n'ont que faire de scandale, les ragots n'engagent que ceux qui les écoutent.

Il c'était levé et avant qu'elle ne pu esquiver le moindre geste, il apparut derrière elle par un shunpô, voulant l'inciter à se rasseoir.

- Ne devrions-nous pas montrer l'exemple en les ignorants?

La gifle partit violemment, elle claqua dans l'horreur ambiant, personne n'en revenait! Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui! En public!

-Devrais-je ignorer lorsque le fruit de ma chair devient cercueil de mon clan!

Sa voix n'était pas loin de l'hystérie. Il la regarda de nouveau, alors que la marque de sa main s'étalait sur la peau laiteuse, il lui tenait le poignet par réflexe.

-Il est de ton devoir de quitter ce deuil! Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour la famille, fait le pour ta mère... Je me fiche de cette paysanne!

Elle tremblait littéralement de colère mal contenu, une détresse accablante dans la voix la faisait vibrer.

-Mère de mon sang... Juste un murmure que nulle ne pouvait percevoir hormis elle.

-J'ai perdu mon époux! M'infligeras-tu la douleur de ne voir courir mes petits enfants! N'as tu donc aucune pitié? Me refuseras-tu de tenir la chair de ma chair!

Tout d'un coup, elle lui apparut fatiguée, éreintée, une femme épuisée de tenir son rang, rongé par la douleur d'un long veuvage. Il lui baisa tendrement la paume, alors que les larmes de confusion et de désarroi qui perlaient à ses yeux ruisselaient sur ses joues. Pour moins d'autre c'était vue répudié, on metterait ce geste sur le coup de la folie qui frappait les plus âgée.

-On dira de moi que j'ai été un fils indigne, mais pas un mauvais chef de clan... Il suffit, j'ai entendu la demande.

Elle semblait hébétée et perdue, avec douceur elle se rassit, tentant de garder dignement la tête haute. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, son masque déconfit reprenant difficilement place. Il acquiesça à l'encontre d'un de ses conseillers, celui-ci tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention.

-La discussion est clause, il se fait tard...

_**FIN FLASH**_

Cette scène c'était produite il y a deux semaines de cela, et l'ultime idée d'utiliser Rukia en la mariant pour taire les rumeurs, lui serrait encore les entrailles.

La respiration de la jeune femme sur son genou se fit plus dégagée, il la regarda sans la voir. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, même de lui-même, lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Renji, sa décision était prise...

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

Et oui, je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est fort court. Cette fic risque d'être trèèèèès longue! Mais mon cerveau de dégénérée la toute tracée, et qui va lentement va sûrement, donc je vous prierais lecteur de ne pas me lapider! Je vous jure! On va y arriver! Je dois vous prévenir un peu, les chapitres risquent d'être un peu sombres, mais je vous promets de tout éclaircir!

Elle se découpera en trois Actes, chaque acte en partie, et chaque partie en chapitre...

Et oui, j'ai du courage! Je me suis jeter un seul défi:

Prouver qu'Ichimaru Gin n'est pas un traître! Que vient donc faire Byakuya dans cette histoire? Rien, mais on est bien loin de ma théorie farfelue! é.è Heu, c'est censé vous rassurer.. Encore merci de me lire! Et pour la forme, pitié, laisser moi une review! Histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup de publier...

Encore merci à ma bêta-lectrice! Lily! D'ailleurs nous sommes en co-écriture! Allez-y faire un tour Dès que l'on aura publier, car on le fera sur son compte il manque encore quelque finition, mais on ne devrait pas tarder à être au point!


	3. Chapter 3: Réception

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre II: Réception

Byakuya ferma les yeux, il tressaillit lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, il se redressa pour faire face. La porte coulissa avec douceur, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et lui fit face.

- Nii-sama?

Automatiquement son expression se détendit, il avait l'air un peu fatigué pour un œil avertit. Il y avait guère d'oeil avertit qui entrait dans son cercle fermé.

- Rukia? Il avisa le plateau que sa cadette portait.

- Je suis venue vous apporter votre thé.

Le rituel anodin lui tenait à cœur, les progrès de la jeune fille en la matière lui gonflait la poitrine de fierté. Son petit sourire fit plaisir à Rukia, il repoussa les papiers qu'il consultait.

- Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à ça... Tu n'as plus besoin de faire tes preuves.

Le soulagement de son visage démentait son ton ennuyé... Deux semaines que l'attaque d'Aizen avait avorté, il s'installa confortablement dans son siège en lui désignant sa place avec affabilité.

- Je ne veux surtout pas déranger... Il y avait de la réserve dans sa voix.

- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, tu le sais bien.

Il sucra négligemment son thé, ce qui était l'un de ses rares défauts. Le noble avait la tête pleine de ses responsabilités futures, des prochaines réceptions d'envergures qu'il devrait présider, la distribution des bans... Le choix d'une future épouse...

Il but une gorgée qui calma son début d'ulcère, réprimant son frisson. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait prit conscience du désir qu'il avait de rester seul dans sa couche!

- Nii-sama...

Le brun revint vers elle, Rukia n'était pas habituée à le voir aussi plongé dans la réflexion, comme perdu.

- Vous avez l'air vraiment préoccupé... Les affaires iraient elles si mal?

Auparavant, elle aurait sans doute rougit de son audace, mais l'inquiétude la rongeait. Auparavant, elle n'aurait même pas lever son regard et observer ce qui se passait. C'était avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et ne voit son visage préoccupé, déconfit, douloureux d'inquiétude.

- Non, tout va bien. Le ton était calculé pour ne rien dire de précis.

Ces mots sonnèrent aussi creux que son expression, il voulut combler le vide qui suivit son mensonge.

- Comment vas-tu? Cette fois-ci il s'était éveillé, un véritable intérêt.

Il se concentra sur elle, la jeune femme posa sa tasse, un peu trop décontenancée.

-Bien... Je... Voulais aussi... Te remercier.

Il leva un sourcil, elle poursuivit.

-Pour le kimono! Il est magnifique! C'est beaucoup trop beau!

Elle avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme et son embarra.

- Tu l'as essayée?

Il but pensivement une gorgée. Puis reporta son attention sur elle.

- Il devrait te servir.

Elle devint pivoine.

- Oui, oui... Mais il doit être hors de prix! Et puis... Je n'ose... Enfin...

Elle semblait confuse, il lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

- Il était à ma sœur, puis-je vraiment le porter? De l'appréhension.

Byakuya fixa la fenêtre, le vent faisait jouer les rideaux.

-Aucune autre femme ne pourrait avoir ce droit... Il te revient.

Il ne faisait qu'énoncer à voix haute sa conviction, puis il revint à elle.

-Qui plus est, elle t'ira à ravir pour le service de nos futurs invités.

Rukia resta abasourdi du regard souriant que lui lança son frère. Rares, sont ceux à avoir le privilège d'entendre rire le noble, ses oreilles carillonnaient encore, lorsqu'il lui fut accordé.

-C'est une plaisanterie! S'exclama incrédule sa cadette.

-Pas du tout Rukia.

Ces derniers temps il était sujet aux fou-rires nerveux, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait soulagé et euphorique presque. Voir l'expression ébahit, incrédule l'avait ravi absurdement. C'était un sentiment qui ne lui était plus arrivé de ressentir depuis très longtemps.

-Mais je ne peux pas servir! C'est le rôle de la Maîtresse de maison!

Le noble n'était pas inculte, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, son sourire ne diminua pas. Il but une autre gorgée, alors qu'elle semblait atterrée.

-Ton service est impeccable... Je ne vois pas qui d'autre assigner à cette tâche.

Il eut un vague doute.

-A moins que tu ne te sentes pas capable?

-Bien sur que je peux!

Elle se redressa, suspicieuse, fronçant les sourcils. Non en fait elle ne pouvait pas.

-Mais je doute que cela plaise à beaucoup de monde, voir l'inverse.

Le noble réaffirma sa décision.

-C'est un événement primordial. Je ne peux négliger le service, tu es parfaitement apte à l'assumer.

Sa mère voulait du scandale? Et bien, elle allait être servit! Rukia n'essaya même pas de s'opposer à son choix, à quoi bon... Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer non plus, tentant de paraître calme...

-Et quand sera donner cette réception?

Qu'elle se prépare mentalement à une telle épreuve!

-Fin de la semaine prochaine, le temps de faire les invitations.

D'ailleurs il planchait sur la liste des invités... Et des prétendantes... Il eut un nouveau pique d'ulcère. Le seul point réconfortant était que Rukia serait là, un silence relatif tomba alors qu'elle le resservait, il fronça doucement un sourcil.

-Y a t-il quelqu'un que tu souhaiterais invité?

La question la fit tressaillir, elle aurait presque lâché la théière si elle ne l'avait pas tenue aussi fort! Rukia cru que ses oreilles avaient sifflées... Non! Il ne venait pas de lui dire ça!

-MOI?

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était atteint de folie, reposant la théière.

-Oui, toi.

Byakuya était la patience incarné, il lui laissa reprendre ses esprits... Mais il lui restait beaucoup à faire, il la bouscula un peu en proposant...

- Abaraï Renji peut-être?

-Renji?

Elle était en pleine crise d'hallucination!

-Ou... Le shinigami remplaçant? Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Mais pourquoi j'inviterais cet abru... Je veux dire lui?

Rukia avait parlé plus vite qu'elle ne pensait, c'était entre l'outrage et la stupeur. Elle semblait choquée, le noble fit mine de s'assombrir, un peu déçu.

-J'avais crû remarquer... Que tu tenais à lui...

-Lui?

-Un peu plus qu'à Renji...

Elle devint douloureusement rouge, balbutiant même, machiavélique le noble bu son thé, la regardant s'empourprer.

-Je... Lui? Mais... C'est juste un ami! Renji aussi... Mais...

-Alors nous les inviterons tous les deux.

Elle se décomposa, atterré de sa logique, incapable de comprendre. Byakuya sembla boucler le débat.

-Ce thé était excellent, je te remercie Rukia.

Il la regarda partir? Elle avait durant quelques instants, rendu plus supportable sa situation. Le brun soupira... Il avait encore tellement de travail... Demain il devrait passer à la division...

AND THAT'S ALL?

Alors? Vos impressions? C'était un chapitre sans véritable intérêt au premier abord, je sais...

**PUB:** Parce que certain auteurs mérite de recevoir un peu plus de review pour leur originalité et parce que le monde à besoin d'extrémiste du rire et de savant fou/folle de situation inattendue! Petit conseil de lecture sur des fics Bleach que je me suis jurée de faire connaître par une misérable pub. Je sais que je ne suis pas lu par des foules, mais j'aimerais partager mes coups de coeur:

Dans la série " besoin de se faire soigner!":

"Je suis quoi?" de **Roxane Sanka Malfoy**: Petit moment de détente à mon gout, juste le temps de se poser et de se marrer un peu. Excellente question! Pour découvrir la réponse allez vous faire ausculter en lisant cette fic! Fic complète !

"Chez le psy" toujours du même auteur: Ou comment devenir capitaine? Léger et rafraichissant je trouve, de quoi vous faire sourire un peu, il porte sur notre sous capitaine national! (Renji) C'est un OS.

"Sur le divan" de** Anders Andrew**: Certain personnage de Bleach on vraiment besoin de faire une pose, à sa place moi aussi je sauterais un câble... Ichigo devrait s'asseoir un peu plus souvent sur ce divan si vous voulez mon avis! Elle aussi complète, un OS assez marrant !

"Thérapie" de **Shirotae **: (C'est ma favorite de ce style!) 7 chapitres, en cours de parution. "Aizen se rend enfin compte que ses Espadas sont gravement atteints et décide de leur offrir une thérapie avec un grand psychiatre du monde réel. Ce dernier va-t-il survivre?" Il vaut mieux connaitre un minimum les espadas pour le savourer pleinement! Ca vaut le détour!

Sur ce je vous remercie de me lire et m'excuse des fautes que j'ai pu trouver en relisant mes chapitres précédents tout en vous demandant d'excuser celles à venir!


	4. Chapter 4: Un peu de chaleur

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre IV: Un peu de chaleur

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'anxiété... Son pas se voulait mesurer, mais elle était plus perturbée qu'autre chose. Elle fixa un domestique qui passait, ses bras chargés de draps, sans doute pour les chambres des futurs invités.

Et le noble qui lui avait donné le rôle de Maîtresse de maison! Kami-sama! Rien que l'idée lui hérissait le corps d'excitation et la déstabilisait. Elle avait si peur de le décevoir, peur que la lueur brûlante des yeux de Kuchiki Byakuya ne s'éteigne à cause de l'une de ses bourdes. Une lueur qu'elle avait juste apprit à discerner. Rukia s'arrêta nette quelques minutes pour se recomposer et elle toqua rapidement, attendant l'ordre... Qui ne vint pas? Elle fit coulisser la porte et avec appréhension passa la tête.

Le chef de famille qui avait entendu toquer, c'était arrêté d'écrire et de signer, il avait fixé la porte. Byakuya regarda, l'air abasourdi de Rukia et irrésistiblement un pli de fou-rire fit tressauter sa joue. Seule la tête de la jeune femme dépassait, interrogative, sans bouger.

-Mais pourquoi rentres-tu pas?

Au bout d'un moment la question jaillit du brun, et lorsque Rukia se cogna la tête en s'exécutant, une crampe de rire lui tirailla l'estomac, suivit d'un pli d'amertume qu'il ne put cacher dans sa voix.

-Je ne vais pas te manger Rukia!

De nouveau ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle pensa tout le long de son fou-rire déclaré qu'il devait réellement être prit de folie! Il y a un mois encore, il la fuyait lorsqu'il entendait le mot Chappi, aujourd'hui il se payait une tranche sur son dos!

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Protesta-t-elle vivement, en croisant les bras.

-Mais tu as l'air tellement ahuri!

Gloussa t-il presqu'en réponse, tout en se calmant. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même! Cela datait de si longtemps ce genre de réaction irrépressible. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était aussi expressive que cet imprévisible fléau de Kurosaki, elle était si naturelle, si vrai qu'il eut un nouveau rire. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue.

-Nii-sama! Gronda Rukia, mais il était vraiment fou!

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle? S'inquiéta la shinigami.

-Rien!

Il secoua la tête en se tenant le ventre, une crampe, dû au rire, le traversa et son gloussement redevint fou-rire. Était ce dû à la pression? Il était plié en deux sur sa table! Il serra le poing et inspira pour rependre figure.

-Tout va bien?

Elle avait fait un pas vers lui, il acquiesça.

-Oui, oui...

Il se racla la gorge en relâchant son souffle, il mit quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te cachais derrière cette porte, au lieu d'entrée?

-Mais je ne me cachais pas! S'écria t-elle. Un autre gloussement silencieux secoua le brun.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! J'attendais votre invitation à me laisser entrée.

Le sérieux dont il fit preuve par la suite était effrayant, il passa d'un extrême à l'autre sans que sa voix ne perde sa chaleur.

-Tu as frappé Rukia, nul besoin d'attendre, tu n'es pas un domestique.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt.

-Qui plus est, c'est moi qui t'ai fait demander.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, attirant son attention.

-Bien nii-sama.

Il ferma les yeux, son petit sourire disparut, sa main tressaillit, il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il chercha une issue, comme si l'air était devenu trop pesant tout d'un coup.

-Ce... N'était pas un reproche Rukia.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa, il regardait vers les rideaux, il semblait si loin... Si éteint.

-Je ne me cacherais plus derrière les portes!

Il revint à la jeune femme, son unique consolation.

-Vous m'avez fait demander?

D'un geste lent il referma le dossier et le poussa en le fixant... Le silence tomba et Rukia n'osa pas le briser.

- Ranges tes affaires Rukia... Tu vas changer d'appartement à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne dormiras plus dans l'aile principale.

Seul le silence répondit à cette révélation durant de longues minutes. Sous le choc, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, au fond, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé... Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'on lui arrachait des mains quelque chose?

-Je... Sa voix trembla un peu.

-Tu seras dans l'aile Est.

-Bien nii-sama.

Maigre assentiment qui sonna à l'oreille du capitaine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Suis-moi.

...

La pluie tambourinait encore, les couloirs étaient étouffants. Byakuya ne releva pas le regard sur les domestiques qu'ils croisèrent. Elle le suivait, fixant son dos, perdue. Il y a quelques instant encore il lui disait qu'elle faisait partie de la famille et là... Il venait de lui ordonner de quitter l'aile principale. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait?

L'anxiété le désorientait un peu, il prenait trop de décision à la fois, trop de possibilité s'offrait à lui, sans lui laisser vraiment le choix. Il avait beau avisé, anticipé... Et cette satané pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber! Il ne fit pas attention au désarroi qui frappait la jeune fille, sur ses pas.

L'aile Est était la plus calme du manoir, les couloirs y étaient vastes et moins chargés du symbole du clan Kuchiki. Lorsqu'ils s'y engagèrent, seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent, comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une bulle.

Byakuya réprima un frisson, il n'y avait pas de courant d'air pourtant! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il s'arrêta quelques minutes à la porte, puis lui fit face. Rukia releva la tête, elle devait l'admettre, son cœur se serrait à l'idée d'être exilé ici.

-Voilà ta nouvelle chambre, tu te souviendras du chemin pour y venir?

Zut! Elle n'avait même pas regardé, anxieuse elle jeta un coup d'œil d'où ils étaient venus. Il lui fallut du courage pour formuler à voix haute son inquiétude.

-Nii-sama... Pourquoi?

-Dans les jours avenir, l'aile Est sera la moins sollicité... Une série de réception va être donné au domaine, cela va durée des semaines et des semaines, certains convives vont presque vivre ici... Tu ne pourras pas dormir dans un vacarme pareille.

C'était l'excuse qu'il c'était trouvé pour ne pas la laisser au cœur du troupeau d'aristocrate hautain qui allait l'assaillir sous peu.

-J'ai préféré t'épargner.

-Oh. L'exclamation tomba à plat, comme si elle ne l'avait pas crû.

-Bien... Merci nii-sama.

Face au manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, il sentit la peine l'effleurer, il la chassa en tenant la poignée.

-J'ai pensée que cette chambre te conviendrait, je l'ais choisi, mais si elle ne te plaît pas, tu pourras en prendre une autre.

Elle tressaillit en le voyant ouvrir la porte. C'était sans doute un cadeau, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle est très bien! S'exclama-t-elle, mi-effrayée et incrédule.

Par habitude elle baissa de nouveau les yeux en lui emboitant le pas.

-Comme elle est un peu à l'écart, et que les domestiques auront beaucoup de travail, je t'ai assigné une servante, Mokona sera exclusivement à ton service, elle t'aidera à ranger tes affaires.

Rukia releva les yeux et resta bouche-bée, piégée sur place, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte ouverte sur le jardin, malgré la pluie. Elle donnait sur un petit court d'eau. La chambre était spacieuse, les cloisons coulissantes la rendait sans doute lumineuse par beau temps. Le lit couronné d'une charpente en bois très ouvragée. Il désigna une porte sur sa droite à l'opposé du lit.

-Tu y trouveras un bureau.

Le brun lui fit face, elle ramassa sa mâchoire, il avait vraiment craint qu'elle n'apprécie pas la chambre et son silence le laissa un peu abattu. Il alla vers la porte donnant sur la jardin, lui tournant dos, amer.

-Je constate que tu n'es pas très emballée... Tu pourras en choisir une autre.

-NON! Il sursauta, elle se rattrapa.

-Je veux dire... Oui, heu... Elle est très bien!

Il la fixa. Comment lui dire? Elle s'avança vivement.

-Elle me plaît! Cette chambre est parfaite! Et je suis sûr que la vue est splendide! Le jardin doit être magnifique! Et je suis certaine que le bureau est très bien lui aussi! Je pourrais trouver la place pour ma collection chappi! Puis pour l'association des femmes shinigami je pourrais même stoker quelques cartons! Vraiment cette chambre est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu m'ais fais ni-sama! Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier! C'est vraiment trop beau!

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être surprit lorsqu'il voyait le nombre de mot qu'elle arrivait à dire à la seconde, sans respirer. Mais son enthousiasme ôta un poids considérable de la conscience du noble. Il fut sauvé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Elle s'exécuta, entrant précautionneusement avec le service. Il se sentait plus léger.

-Pose le tout, Rukia, voici Mokona, elle est à ton service.

Mokona fit une révérence un peu raide, elle n'avait plus l'habitude, ses cheveux grisonnant était retenue en un chignon incertain, elle remonta ses lunettes, petite, à l'allure active. Rukia fut effrayée se demandant quel âge elle pouvait avoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait cette domestique. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin, surtout vue son âge, mais comment le faire savoir?

-Mokona a beaucoup d'expérience, elle est mon intendante, elle t'aidera à régler les problèmes pour la réception, tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, elle saura te conseiller.

Son intendante ? C'était le poste le plus élevé chez les domestiques. Gifle, la réception? Elle allait l'organiser!

-Si Mr me le permet d'ailleurs, nous sommes en retard sur le dépôt des invitations. J'attends encore la liste pour les coupons Bleu et les personnalisé que je doit transporter.

Aucun domestique n'aurait osé prendre ainsi la parole, le brun roula des yeux.

-J'en ai presque fini Moko'...

-Puis-je disposer? J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, Mr donnera les listes à mademoiselle, puis nous les vérifierons ensemble, si je puis me permettre.

Rukia regarda incrédule la vielle femme déserté la pièce sans trop attendre, le capitaine ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Je vais vraiment organiser une réception? Finit-elle par demander, un peu tremblant...

Mais quelle maladie avait frappé Kuchiki Byakuya? Pour lui donner successivement le rôle de Maîtresse de maison et maintenant d'organisatrice!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mokona te supervisera, elle est l'une des plus anciennes intendantes de la famille.

Tu m'étonnes! Avec autant de cheveux blancs, elle devait avoir un millénaire sous ses vieux os!

-Mais, mais pourquoi nii-sama? Pourquoi moi!

Il posa un long regard sur elle, comme s'il méditait, il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que son attitude inquiétait la jeune femme. Son silence, son immobilité... Il se secoua en l'invitant servir le thé, prenant place. L'angoisse de Rukia se dissipa difficilement, mais elle retrouva ses marques.

Lorsque Byakuya prit en main la tasse brûlante, celle-ci diffusa une chaleur bienfaitrice dans ses phalanges, qui l'apaisa enfin... Le breuvage lui incendia la gorge, sous ses yeux Rukia eut l'impression que le noble ôtait enfin un masque.

-Rukia... Il y a cinquante ans, lorsque Hisana ma demandé de te retrouver...

Le silence lui glaça le sang, elle le fixa avide et abasourdie de le voir sous ce jour.

-J'ai fait une promesse des plus primordiale...

Il semblait peser ses mots, d'un calme qui le surprenait lui-même.

-Je ne regrette rien...

Était-ce l'émotion? Sa voix avait-elle réellement tremblée? Il reprit au bout d'un moment.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je tu es une sœur pour moi.

Sœur ou fille? Ne se mentait t-il pas à lui-même? Combien de fois c'était-il surprit à se dire qu'elle avait l'expression qu'aurait pu avoir leur enfant? Qu'elle avait cette vie, cette volonté qu'aurait put avoir le fruit de leur amour.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux que ce soit toi et pas une autre.

Ça sonnait comme une déclaration tout d'un coup. Un pâle sourire effleura ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans la pluie.

-Il va y avoir du changement, il est temps que je reprenne en main ma place, et je veux que chacun comprenne qu'il n'y a plus lieu de te traiter comme une étrangère, tu es une Kuchiki.

Pas encore, il n'avait pas encore osé lui dire le but de cette réception.

-Et puis, je meurs d'envie de les voir devenir rouge d'indignation!

Souffla t-il en buvant une autre gorgée, elle était estomaquée.

-Ce sera un vrai scandale! Murmura t-elle effarée, il acquiesça un peu trop vivement.

-Je sais! Mais tu verras, c'est amusant, Tante Shalhiah à tendance à devenir d'une étrange couleur dans ce genre de situation. Tu n'oublieras pas d'invité Abaraï et Kurosaki. Fit-il sur un ton de discussion affable.

-Cependant il faut rester discret jusqu'à la réception, sinon, l'effet de surprise ne sera pas terrible.

Rukia semblait prendre enfin conscience de l'ampleur qu'allait avoir les manigances du noble. Elle lui resservit une tasse et doucement, sans voir passer le temps, il commença à lui parler du reste de la famille comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait.

Doucement le noble laissa derrière lui l'anxiété, comme si lentement, son étourdissement, sa douleur et son âme se gorgeait au soleil de la jeune femme; comme s'il avait atteint, ici, dans cet aile Est, sous cette pluie torrentielle, un peu de chaleur.

AND THAH'S ALL?

Moi qui me disais que le chapitre précédent était pathétique... Celui là en tient une couche! Merci de prendre la peine de me reviewer même si l'action n'est pas vraiment au rendez vous pour l'instant. Alors? Vos impressions? Review please?


	5. Chapter 5: Engrenage

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre V: Engrenage

Quoique l'on dise... Renji n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Difficile à croire, tout lui en disait le contraire. La preuve la plus flagrante était la couleur de ses cheveux! Même s'il aimait se battre, boire un verre (voir la bouteille!) de saké avec ses amis, le roux aimait par dessus tout le calme. Et contrairement à l'idée préconçue, le bureau de son capitaine était loin d'être une torture (sauf pour la paperasse); en ce sens qu'il pouvait rester des heures dans un silence relatif sans ressentir la moindre pression. Le calme l'équilibrait, c'était instinctif chez lui, il recherchait plus que tout la sérénité, même si sa nature de feu brûlait constamment.

Quoique l'on dise... Renji avait trouvé sa place en tant que sous-capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki, et pour rien au monde (même une photo de Yumichika tondu!) il ne l'aurait abandonné.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, c'était instinctif, le noble n'était pas expansif, mais dès son entré, Renji sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son départ l'autre jour l'avait réellement inquiété, et lorsque son supérieur franchit la porte le roux eut une certitude accablante que son reiatsu avait changé. Quelque chose clochait chez le noble, quelque chose de grave qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer lui-même.

La pluie avait temporairement cessé, Byakuya c'était à peine installé lorsque son sous-capitaine eut l'illumination! Il se leva rapidement lui apportant un rapport.

- Zaraki- Taïcho est partit en mission de reconnaissance dans le Hueco Mundo et le secteur 73 dont il s'occupait n'est plus surveillé.

Il prit l'air contrit.

-A cause de la pluie les patrouilles l'évitent... Il faudrait y faire un tour. J'ai eut écho d'une augmentation des agressions.

Le dernier argument était un mensonge, mais qui irait s'en formaliser? Byakuya leva subrepticement un sourcil, Renji se retint de sourire de toutes ses dents, il avait choisit le coin le plus malfamé et acquiesça. Le noble jeta un coup d'œil au document puis à son sous-capitaine, encore un peu et il jurerait que celui-ci était heureux de cette constatation. Renji tenta le Diable.

-Nous pourrions profiter du fait qu'il ne pleuve plus pour aller patrouillé.

Sa phrase tout juste terminé il se refroidit.

« _Pourvu qu'il ne le laisse pas y aller seul! _»

Il songea momentanément que si son supérieur s'y refusait, il allait risquer sa peau, tout seul, là-bas! ARG!

Jamais Renji n'oublierait la joie absurde qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit le brun se lever pour quitter son bureau, s'il avait su il aurait danser la gigue! Rien de telle qu'une bonne patrouille pour être au top! Dû-t-il s'en persuadé en s'obligeant à suivre et non précédé son capitaine.

Un peu d'action ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout.

L'atmosphère au Seireitei était plutôt détrempée et l'ambiance saturée d'eau avait tendance à rendre Byakuya morose. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, étaler dans sa couche, l'euphorie de la journée passé avec Rukia retombait comme une masse et le laissait presque nauséeux.

Au début il s'obligeait à rester immobile, puis lorsque l'aube grise était venue taper, il resta hébété de ne pouvoir se tirer du lit. La douche brûlante avait été à deux doigts de lui remettre les idées en place... Mais un flacon était tombé et instinctivement, il c'était tourné vers la porte...

-_Hisana?_

Le nom avait jaillit stupidement et spontanément de ses lèvres, pour aussitôt lui glacer le sang. Il avait beau se traiter d'idiot, ça n'avait pas calmé son angoisse diffuse. Ce remariage était obligatoire! Il aurait dû quitter le deuil depuis si longtemps, c'était un passage inévitable! Alors pourquoi, en fixant le vide longuement n'arrivait-il pas à taire cette dissonance en lui? Pourquoi une petite voix instinctive lui soufflait-elle :

« _Plutôt mourir... _»

Pourquoi la douleur sourde de sa poitrine s'étendait dans son torse jusque dans ses entrailles?

L'aplomb du roux le tira de son début de léthargie, même s'il ne savait pas que celui-ci l'aidait précieusement. Le secteur 73 était le terrain officiel de la Onzième Division, ces dégénérés étaient certain de tomber, à coup sûr, sur des adversaires puissant et suicidaire (quoique l'inverse- suicidaire et puissant- fut plus juste). Suite au coup de Poker de Kenpachi, beaucoup espérait eux aussi, obtenir tout en devenant capitaine.

Renji ne se faisait pas plus de soucis que ça, avant de partir, Kenpachi avait fait un véritable massacre dans les bandes les plus puissantes du secteur. Aucune chance de tomber sur un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il espérait plutôt une bande d'abruti coriace, de quoi dégourdir son capitaine.

Le roux le voyait bien dans sa démarche, irrégulière et inhabituelle, que le noble n'allait pas bien. Il s'acharnait à scruter le ciel couvert, comme s'il attendait un signe. Après plusieurs supposition, il en était venu à l'idée que le brun déprimait...

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait obtenu ce poste, Kuchiki c'était toujours arrangé pour quitter le Seireitei à cette période de l'année. L'idéal étant un séjour dans les cercles éloignés du Gotei, ou encore sur terre. le roux se doutait que cette année le chef du clan c'était retrouvé coincé ici.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son reiatsu... Il ne l'avait jamais ressentit comme ça. Ce n'était pas de la colère qui émanait du noble, c'était plus compliqué et plus lourd qu'une saute d'humeur. Alors qu'ils s'acheminaient vers leur destination, la peur serra les entrailles du sous-capitaine. Une peur irrationnelle pour son capitaine. Renji humecta ses lèvres et tenta de repousser la certitude qui s'insinuait en lui... Cela venait surtout de l'essence même du noble... De son âme? Il secoua la tête, c'était présomptueux de sa part de songer à ça.

-Il vaudrait mieux couper par le Sud!

Il attira l'attention de son capitaine, celui-ci cacha son sursaut, puis lui laissa le passage voyant le roux prendre les devant, il songea que son sous-capitaine avait vraiment envie d'exercices.

Il eut un micro sourire que Renji ne vit pas, en pensant aux réactions qu'allaient avoir le reste de la famille lorsque Abaraï s'installerait à leur table. Il était évident pour le noble que les rapports entre Rukia et Renji n'étaient pas uniquement de l'ordre d'une simple amitié... Il n'était pas dupe, si Renji c'était autant acharné tout ce temps, s'il avait sauvé Rukia de l'exécution, ce n'était pas pour en faire une simple « amie ».

Son massacre journalier empoché, Abaraï se sentait tout à fait détendu. Son noble de capitaine avait fait fuir 2/3 des autres adversaires, autant dire que le secteur 73 pouvait être rebaptisé le secteur des trouillards! Il eut un sourire goguenard à cette pensée, mais il fut de courte durée, il revenait à peine de sa victoire, qu'une goutte de la taille d'un beau grêlon s'écrasa sur sa tête. Renji abasourdi et furieux leva la tête pour en recevoir un autre en pleine face.

-Oh bon sang!

Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient trempés jusqu'à l'os! Fichu pluie! On ne voyait plus rien au delà de trois pas, une véritable cascade, pour ne pas dire un déluge de Noé...

Ils leurs fallut vingt minutes avant d'apercevoir un abri potentiel digne de ce nom. Byakuya repoussa négligemment l'eau de son front alors que Renji s'essorait énergiquement les cheveux. L'eau de pluie était assez froide et ils devraient sans doute se changer rapidement pour ne pas être malade.

Il était assez rare qu'il pleuve, mais dans ce cas, elle avait le don de faire fuir toute chose, comme si le ciel déversait son courroux! Byakuya était las, ses vêtements lui collaient au corps, le retour à leur division n'était pas envisageable. Il aurait pu faire un shunpô, mais laisser Renji ne lui plaisait guère. Ils longèrent le plus rapidement possible les bords des ruelles, entre deux inondations. L'air semblait s'alourdir avec l'eau, à quoi bon faire des arrêts? Le roux maudissait le temps! Et sans savoir pourquoi, son anxiété revint de plus belle, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au noble debout à quelque pas de lui... Il était pâle, beaucoup trop.

Byakuya inspira, la pluie formait un mur compacte devant ses yeux, à sa nouvelle inspiration il eut l'impression que rien ne pourrait le franchir. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ni comment, le brun sentit son corps s'alourdir brutalement, ses poumons refuser de fonctionner comme en apnée, prit dans un carcan. Et plus il respirait et moins l'impression diminuait. Ça le suffoquait de l'intérieur, il tenta de rester calme, mais le froid s'insinua un peu trop dans ses veines... Sa vue se troubla.

Renji sentit flancher le reiatsu de son supérieur, il se tourna brutalement vers lui.

-Taïcho!

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, le regard fixé dans le vide, il fit les quelques pas dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il le toucha, la peau du noble était glaciale, Byakuya porta son attention vers lui sans le voir avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Il le soutint au bord de la panique, le noble était frigorifié, il porta la main au poignet, cherchant le pouls.

-Taïcho!

Il inspira.

-Je...

Le reste fut sombre. Le roux dû le porter, avec stupeur il sentait faiblir vertigineusement la force spirituelle de Kuchiki...

Il aurait dû l'emmener à la Quatrième Division, il aurait dû tenter d'appeler à l'aide, mais Renji n'osait pas le déplacer et encore moins le laisser seul. Alors que le pouls du brun ralentissait sous ses doigts. Rukia ne lui pardonnerait jamais, s'il le laissait s'éteindre entre ses mains!

Jamais...

Alors Renji défit son bandana, il n'avait pas le choix...

…

Byakuya ouvrit finalement les yeux, tout fut flou durant quelques secondes. Renji était penché sur lui, les cheveux épart, il se sentait épuisé.

-Je vais vous emmener à la Quatrième! Vous m'entendez?

-Non. Catégorique et sans appel.

Renji avait stabilisé son reiatsu, la réponse du brun le figea.

-J'ai...

Il déglutit pour poursuivre.

-Juste prit froid.

-Vous avez eut un malaise.

Le roux le soutint, la douleur le lançait dans sa poitrine, il serra son foulard, Renji dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Ramène-moi au bureau.

-Mais...

Byakuya l'attrapa d'une main par le col et la tira fermement, ses prunelles brûlaient. Il ne fallut pas d'autre argument pour convaincre le sous-capitaine. Le brun s'appuya sur lui... Le retour fut lent et périlleux, si le temps n'avait pas été aussi mauvais ils n'auraient pas eut la chance de ne rencontrer personne. Les autres divisions étaient débordées à cause des inondations qui venaient de se déclarer.

Dans une permanence attenante à leur bureau, Renji laissa s'échouer le noble sur une couchette.

-Je vais chercher Unohana-Taïcho!

-Non.

La réponse énerva le roux au plus haut point. Mais à quoi jouait son supérieur?

-Il faut vous soigner! Je n'ai pas les compétences pour...

-Aide-moi à me changer...

Le brun tremblait trop pour y arriver tout seul, de mauvaise grâce Renji s'exécuta en apportant des serviettes et des couvertures. Le brun était si pâle que ses veines bleutés paraissaient à ses tempes. Il semblait souffrir particulièrement au niveau de la poitrine.

-Écoutez, je vais chercher...

- Prépare-moi un thé.

Il avait froid, le tissu était rêche sous ses doigts et il avait du mal à atténuer le tremblement de son corps. Le sous-capitaine ne savait pas ce qui le retenait et pourtant il se retrouva à faire le thé demandé tout en fixant le brun. Il était difficile de ne pas obéir à Kuchiki Byakuya.

Le capitaine de la Sixième division se cala contre l'oreiller, exténué.

-Ferme la porte à clé et tire les rideaux.

L'idée qu'on le découvre ainsi le révolta, sa voix dicta mécaniquement les ordres, Renji eut juste le temps de tirer les rideaux avant que le thé ne fut bon pour être servit. Il alluma la lumière, l'éclairage étant trop faible, le noble se détendit lorsque le roux lui présenta la tasse fumante. Il se brûla le bout des doigts en la tenant ce qui lui arracha une brève grimace. Son frissonnement diminua considérablement.

-C'est brûlant! N'allez pas boire...

Déjà le chef de clan avalait une gorgée, la boisson l'apaisa.

-Ça ira.

Puis son attention revint enfin sur son sous-capitaine, Renji était en train de se faire des cheveux blancs pour sa santé, alors que lui ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Le roux rajouta trois couvertures sur la noble, lui tournant autour dans son inactivité. Byakuya eut tôt fait de se sentir gêner.

-Tu devrais te changer toi aussi, tu risques d'attraper la mort.

Son sous-capitaine le dévisagea incrédule. L'autre avait faillit mourir dans ses bras, son reiatsu avait été à deux doigts de s'éteindre! Et c'était lui qui lui disait ça! Renji concéda qu'il était trempé, nerveusement, il alla cherche une serviette et se sécha. Le noble venait de finir sa tasse lorsque le roux lui attrapa le poignet.

-Vous êtes frigorifié.

Il se débarrassa de l'emprise et posa sa tasse.

-Et alors? Ce n'est rien.

Renji eut un froncement de sourcils digne du Kurosaki.

-Ce n'est pas rien. Vous êtes malade, et j'aurais dû vous emmener à la Quatrième!

Grommela t-il en le débarrassant.

-Ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage, j'ai beaucoup de responsabilité et je suis un peu débordé ces temps-ci.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se justifiait! Pourtant son sous-capitaine ne sembla pas mordre à l'hameçon, sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas que du surmenage, je ne suis pas un idiot!

Le noble releva un sourcil, intrigué, l'autre rougit stupidement comme prit en faute.

-Le surmenage n'affaiblit pas le reiatsu de quelqu'un comme il la fait pour vous!

Il n'avait pas tord, le roux se frotta les cheveux, assit sur une chaise à quelques pas de lui.

-Je vais bien Renji. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il utilise son prénom.

-Maintenant ça va, mais plus tard...

Byakuya le dévisagea, le surprenant sous un autre jour, se pourrait-il que l'autre s'inquiète à ce point pour lui? Renji le sentait, tout allait bien maintenant, le reiatsu du noble était redevenu normal, à son tour il se détendit.

-Je vais mettre vos vêtements à sécher, vous devriez vous reposer.

Le sous-capitaine s'exécuta en quittant la pièce. Il c'était changé et c'était installé à son bureau... Mais l'inquiétude le rappela près du brun. Byakuya eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsque son

sous-capitaine revint avec des dossiers sous les bras, s'installant dans la chambre non loin de lui. Renji ne s'expliqua pas plus sur sa démarche, plongé dans la paperasse.

AND THAH'S ALL?

J'espère avoir un peu plus de review pour ce chapitre que les précédents, c'est vrai quoi! Ayez un peu de compassion et laisser moi vos encouragements... -_- C'est pas si nul que ça? Je sais que la mise en place est barbante mais un petit signe de vie me donnerait chaud au coeur! Personne ne veut savoir de quoi souffre notre capitaine?


	6. Chapter 6: Promesse

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont effectivement pas à moi ! Mais les élucubrations autour oui ! Je n'ais qu'une idée en tête… Prouver que Gin n'est pas un traître, mais j'ai le don de faire compliquer lorsque je m'y mets, histoire de prouver à l'auteur qu'il n'aura jamais autant de talent que moi, puisque j'aurais monté le scénario !

Huissier : Cela ne vous confère aucun pouvoir !

B : Si ! De prouver au reste de l'univers que je suis un génie ! Mouahahahahahahahahahaha !

Huissier : Je demande à la cours, après cet exemple la peine maximale, ainsi que le transfert dans un secteur appropriée pour la soigner !

Le juge acquiesce. Béli continue dans son délire : Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Couples: Il risque d'avoir un large panel... Je vais caser pas mal de couple et le premier est sans surprise un Bya/Ren...

Résumer : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**NOTE : Je viens effectivement de constater que le chapitre que j'ai publié est exactement le même que le précédent ! Merci à Aube crépusculaire de m'en avoir informé ! Donc voici le « bon » chapitre ! **

**Information capitale : Il s'agit d'une republication ! Cette partie existe encore sur le site me semble-t-il. Il n'y aura pas de modification drastique. Seulement je retravaillerais les chapitres afin de les rendre plus agréable, moins criblé de faute, le plus clair possible. C'est comme dépoussiérer un meuble, et mettre un petit coup de peinture ! Cela me permet de me replonger dans cet univers que j'avais mis en « Stand- By » durant tout ce temps, et à la fois de prendre un nouvel élan pour l'écriture de la suite ! Merci de votre soutient ! Et bonne lecture !**

IL FUT ECRIT…

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre VI: Promesse

Renji avait fait une sacrée bourde! Oh oui, il en avait pleinement conscience... Mais si elle était à refaire, il aurait sans doute usé la même corde. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était écroulé! Là, entre ses mains! Et lui n'avait pas eut le choix, il avait... Arg!

Il n'arrivait pas à finir ces dossiers. Quoique la paperasse ait été créée pour les jours de pluie comme aujourd'hui, il cessa de la remplir. Renji ignorait combien de temps il était resté concentré, mais suffisamment pour que le noble s'endorme profondément à quelques pas de lui... Encore une preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Pourtant il pouvait sentir pulser régulièrement le pouls apaisé de Byakuya, un pouls erratique il y a encore quelques heures.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki dormait, les traits de son visage détendu, sa main avait glissé et s'était ouverte sur la couverture, son souffle mince et profond franchissait la barrière à peine entrouverte de ses lèvres... Cependant sa pâleur ne s'atténuait guère. Le sous-capitaine veillait résolument sur le brun lorsque le vacarme à la porte du bureau l'arracha de son poste. Il se précipita avec l'espoir que l'intrus ne réveille pas le noble. Renji boucla la porte après lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant surgir de la porte attenante.  
-Renji...  
Rukia avait un parapluie en main, il dégorgeait l'eau qu'il n'avait pu repousser, elle jeta un coup d'œil calculateur sur le roux.  
-Où est ni-sama?  
« _Bonjour à toi aussi! Bof ça va! Oui je sais, un vrai temps de chien, ne m'en parle pas! Tu dis? Ton grand frère? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue... »_  
Mentir fut la seule option non suicidaire, un sourire commercial s'étala sur sa face.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Il n'est pas au manoir. Et il n'y a pas de réunion de capitaine.  
Jouer l'autruche était la seule solution.  
-Vraiment?  
-Je m'inquiète pour sa santé...  
Ajouta t-elle nerveusement, elle sembla réfléchir avant de parler franchement au roux.  
-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander...Mais tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de travail… Au manoir il est débordé...  
Alors le noble n'avait pas mentit! Le sourire de Renji disparût, certain que Byakuya ne lui disait pas toute la vérité malgré tout.  
-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme ces dernier temps.  
Finit-il par concéder à la surprise de Rukia.  
-Toi aussi tu as remarqué!  
Ce qui l'énerva un peu, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué! Il n'était pas stupide! Il allait pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe bleue.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
-Prend la baka!  
Il s'exécuta.  
-C'est une invitation, tu as intérêt à venir! Sinon, je te tue!  
Gronda t-elle méchamment, puis sans plus d'information, elle sortit en ouvrant son parapluie, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et la sage Mokona lui avait certifié qu'il fallait qu'elle remette en main propre les cartons d'invitations... Autant dire qu'elle avait du pain sur la planche!

Renji n'était pas encore vraiment au courant de ce qui ce tramait, il rangea le carton dans sa poche pour plus trad. Puis, après avoir fermé à clé la porte du bureau revint à son poste d'observation...

Byakuya émergea de lui-même du sommeil, un long sommeil réparateur qui le laissa un peu surprit... Il n'avait plus froid (enseveli sous six couvertures) Il cligna des yeux puis se massa la nuque en se redressant... Il pleuvait encore. Il trouva Renji en train de se faire un solitaire. Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention ce dernier lâcha ses cartes de surprise.  
-Vous vous êtes réveillé Taïcho?  
-Quelle heure est-il?  
Oh la! Sa voix, elle, était encore ensommeillée! Le ton était étrangement faible et surprit. Il se racla encore la gorge.  
-Presque 18 heure.  
Répondit machinalement le roux.  
-Vos affaires sont sèches, vous voulez encore un peu de thé?

Le roux était légèrement troublé... Et pour cause, le noble venant de se réveiller était loin de son masque de capitaine et de chef de clan. Les yeux plein de sommeil, il étouffa difficilement un bâillement traître, il se frotta l'œil du poing alors que Renji lui tournait dos? Celui-ci eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire, incrédule et amusé, lorsqu'il tomba sur le spectacle attendrissant de son supérieur. Nouveau bâillement du brun.  
-Arrête de me regarder comme ça et apporte-moi ce fichu thé!  
Râla ouvertement le Kuchiki, n'aimant pas plus l'état dans lequel il devait paraître à son subordonné. La voix était de retour! Celui-ci renversa une tasse qu'il sécha rapidement. C'était assez choquant en soit ! Puisque Kuchiki Byakuya râlant c'était comme voir Zaraki Kenpachi diplomate et patient ! Impossible à envisager, et stupéfiant à constater.  
-Fais attention, Renji.  
-Désolé!  
Grommela t-il en servant une autre tasse qu'il porta au brun.  
-Rukia est passé tout à l'heure.  
Le noble se tendit à l'annonce.  
-Je lui ais dit que j'ignorais où vous étiez, elle vous cherchait...  
Poursuivit Renji en lui jetant un regard pénétrant. Le noble retint un soupir en buvant son thé.  
-Elle semblait très inquiète surtout.  
Byakuya lui jeta un regard par dessus sa tasse. A quoi jouait son sous-capitaine? Intrigué et curieux, les traits du brun furent marqué un instant par la question muette. Renji leva un sourcil surprit d'une telle expression sur le visage habituellement froid. Son supérieur finit sa tasse.  
- Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée au lieu de tourner autour du pot, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
Conclut-il en lui rendant la tasse, le roux ne rata pas la remarque, sa colère revint comme un boomerang.  
-Vous devez voir un médecin!  
Silence du noble, froncement de sourcil sceptique.

Il était bien servit maintenant ! Son entêté de sous-capitaine avait décidé de se comporter de façon irrationnelle, encombrante et dérangeante !  
-Ma parole... Tu radotes Renji.  
Le roux le fusilla. Cela aurait put ressembler à une boutade, mais Kuchiki Byakuya ne faisait jamais de boutade ! De quel droit son subordonné pensait-il pouvoir se permettre de lui donner des ordres, et cela sur sa vie privée de surcroit ! Il se redressa.  
- Donne-moi une seule raison valable... Ce n'était qu'un bref malaise.  
Renji était encore en colère, mais cela était du à la stupeur qui découlait de cette situation. Il se retint de hurler que c'était tout, sauf un bref malaise!  
-Tu t'es laissé impressionner, rien de plus.  
Conclut le noble, c'est vrai que le voir s'écrouler pour rien était quelque chose d'impressionnant! Mais Renji n'était pas dupe, s'il n'avait pas été là...  
-Taïcho, promettez moi que vous irez voir un médecin.  
Et maintenant les suppliques ? Lui soutirer une promesse ? Byakuya avait d'autre projet que d'aller déranger tout le Conseil pour une histoire de surmenage. Il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à aller voir un médecin sur un coup de tête. Le chef de clan se sentait vraiment malade à l'idée du long entretient qui déboucherait après. C'était comme hurler à la face du Seireitei qu'il était impuissant à tenir ses fonctions ! La requête surprit le brun.  
-Si cela peut te rassurer...  
Grommela le noble, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge... Il irait voir Unohana... Dans deux semaines. Pour son bilan. Alors que Renji rangeait la tasse, il lui jeta un regard curieux... Quelque chose avait changé en lui? Ou était-ce la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment?  
Plus tard, le roux sa maudirait de s'être autant reposé sur une promesse aussi vague...

*************************************************************************************  
AND THAH'S ALL?  
Grande question…. Qu'a fait Renji à son capitaine pour le garder en vie?


	7. Chapter 7: Sacré Byakuya!

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre VII: Sacré Byakuya!

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc plissa les yeux en relisant le carton, s'assurant de l'heure précisée sur l'invitation, avant de franchir le portail de la famille Kuchiki. Personne ne lui demanda son invitation, il fut convié solennellement au petit salon pour être pris en charge.

Histugaya Toshiro était l'un des prodiges de l'académie, rien de plus. Rien qui expliqua le carton bleu l'invitant à une réception au manoir Kuchiki... Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, en entrant dans le petit salon, qu'il n'était pas le seul capitaine...

Du vieux Yamamoto, au tordu de Mayuri, par la séductrice Shihouin en terminant par le taré d'Ukitake... Taré était l'adjectif utilisé par Toshiro pour qualifier Ukitake, car celui-ci lui avait fait livrer à son domicile vingt kilos de chocolat, il y a trois semaines...

"Pour fêter leur victoire sur Aizen!" Disait le carton.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro! S'écria le Taré.

Yamamoto gloussa dans sa barbe en l'invitant à s'installer à coté de lui, c'est à dire... Entre lui et Ukitake! Arg! Trop tard! Il prit place alors que le capitaine de la Treizième Division semblait aux anges.

- Je ne sais pas ce que trafique Byakuya, mais cela risque vraiment d'être drôle! Confia le malade.

Issu d'une famille noble au même titre que Yoruichi assise de son coté. Celle-ci acquiesça vigoureusement, ils semblaient jubiler à l'unisson.

- Je suis certaine qu'il va encore faire un scandale. Ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, les deux confrères (Yoruichi et Ukitake) rigolèrent en chœur, enfin... Les trois, puisque Yamamoto n'avait pas cessé de glousser, il prit la parole.

- La dernière fois qu'il a invité les capitaines, c'était pour l'annonce de son mariage... Je me demande ce que ce sera aujourd'hui...

De vraies commères! Toshiro jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'appréhension sur l'autre.

Mayuri semblait scanner chaque recoin de la pièce, un petit bloc note en main, il déambulait...

C'est à ce moment que Rukia pénétra dans la pièce, elle s'inclina gracieusement.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement, en attendant l'heure du dîner, puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ?

Son service était parfait! L'incrédulité se peignit sur les visages des trois commères encerclant Toshiro. Elle eut un sourire en lui servant une tasse, lui arrachant un rougissement absurde et confus malgré lui... Elle portait un kimono des plus luxueux qu'il est jamais vu pour une cérémonie de thé ! Brodé de quelques fils d'or et de petites émeraudes, sans pour autant être surchargé de richesse. L'émeraude et l'or étaient les couleurs dominantes de la famille Kuchiki...

Elle ne perdit pas son aplomb en servant Mayuri, qui pour la peine leva les yeux de son bloc. Elle quitta le petit salon pour refaire du thé ...

-Kami-sama...

Ukitake fixait la porte d'où elle était repartie.

-Je te l'avais dis qu'il ferait un scandale! Chuchota triomphante Yoruichi.

-Pour un scandale, s'en est un... Murmura dans sa barbe le vieux Yamamoto.

-Pourrait-on m'expliquer? Finit par interroger le petit capitaine.

-C'est Rukia qui fait le service. Énonça l'autre capitaine aux cheveux blancs, Hitsugaya resta perplexe sur les capacités mentale de son aîné, bien sûr! Elle venait de lui servir le thé, pas de quoi en faire une syncope!

-Cela veut dire que c'est elle qu'on a désigné comme Maîtresse de maison. Ce rôle revient la femme du chef de clan.

Toshiro faillit lâcher sa tasse en la fixant. Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Yoruichi attira leur attention.

-C'était bien sa robe en plus!

-Oui! Acquiesça formellement le vieux Yamamoto qui sous son air redevenu calme, bouillonnait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect aux trois autres attendant l'explication, que lui fournit Ukitake. Décidément...

-Cette robe appartenait à Hisana, sa défunte épouse, la sœur de Rukia... Elle revient à la prochaine épouse du chef de clan...

Toshiro posa sa tasse, s'en était trop! Mais à quoi jouait le noble! Bon sang, la soirée risquait d'être très longue!

-De toute façon le scandale est déjà fait! Poursuivit Ukitake.

-Il a invité les capitaines... Et nous avons été conviés avant les nobles et le reste de la famille.

Yoruichi bu son thé en confirmant. L'ancienne capitaine de la Deuxième division portait un kimono provoquant, rouge rubis, cintrée au niveau de la poitrine.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené Soi-Fong! Grommela-t-elle pour elle même.

Toshiro releva la tête de leur discussion lorsque dix minutes plus tard, Unohana, Kyoraku et Momo entrèrent dans le petit salon.

Unohana, vêtue d'un complet blanc, très simple, avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, quelques perles scintillaient dans sa coiffure. Elle avait quitté son uniforme pour quelque chose de plus près du corps, laissant voir sa peau laiteuse. Elle s'installa à gauche du vieux Yamamoto qui la complimenta.

Momo portait un kimono vert pomme, très léger et agréable, sa ceinture était d'un vert émeraude, elle avait opté pour les couleurs du clan. Ses cheveux tirés en un chignon haut piqué avec deux baguettes ouvragées, elle fit un petit signe à Toshiro puis rosit lorsque Kyoraku qui venait après elle -galanterie oblige- l'invita à s'installer prés de lui.

Le capitaine de la Huitième Divisions avait sortit le grand jeu, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Hitsugaya, il se jura que Kyoraku, lui et Hyorinmaru auraient une discussion très tendu...

Le fleuriste (si, si, demandez à Nanao, elle ne vous dira pas le contraire!) semblait avoir un sacré intérêt pour elle! Nouvelle ronde de Rukia qui souffla l'assistance.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter, nous passerons au salon sous peu...

Révérence, sourire, service, courbette... A croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie!

-Décidément Byakuya sait choisir ceux qu'il estime. Concéda Yamamoto, mais Yoruichi s'impatientait.

-Arf! J'm'ennuie! A quand de l'action?

-Il manque du monde... Suggéra Toshiro, mais l'ambiance était bonne enfant.

Kurotsushi Mayuri discutait avec Unohana, tout en gardant un sérieux effrayant. Pour l'anecdote, le capitaine de la Douzième Division avait laissé pour l'unique occasion sa tenue... Il aurait eut l'air presque normal, sans son déguisement de Panda (c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas beau! Mais l'esthétique ça se discute... Je parle du déguisement!) Il avait surtout prit conscience de l'ampleur de la grâce qu'on lui faisait...

Par soucis de camouflage, il ne portait qu'un kimono, quoique la garde de son zanpakuto soit à porter de main. Son camouflage normal sur le dos, expliquait pourquoi Hinamori lui lança un sourire un peu moins gêné et terrorisé que d'habitude et pour cause! Elle ne l'avait pas reconnut! Jusqu'à ce que Kyoraku ne le salut froidement, dès lors, elle serra le bras du capitaine de la Huitième si fort, qu'une semaine plus tard il en garda encore la marque!

Mayuri eut un sourire peu rassurant pour elle, comme heureux de voir qu'il lui inspirait sa terreur habituelle. Pour un scientifique, observer les mécanismes de la peur chez un cobaye était toujours un spectacle gratifiant et haut en couleur! Il revint à Unohana, qui le gourmanda du regard, mais il fallait admettre que c'était une sainte! Elle gourmanderait un requin affamé du regard, sans se départir de son calme habituelle! Elle n'était nullement effrayée par Mayuri pour ne rien vous cacher. C'est lui qui la craignait... Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ne pouvait pas être aussi équilibré et calme! L'exemple de Tôsen vaut le détour...

Donc Mayuri observait avidement chaque geste de la capitaine de la Quatrième Division! Se demandant ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce sourire si compréhensif... Quel monstre couvait la personnalité d'Unohana Retsu? Autant vous dire qu'il était très occupé dans sa quête d'information...

Avec un peu de retard. La haute silhouette de Komamura pénétra la pièce... Il ne savait pas si c'était une plaisanterie, mais vue que Byakuya en personne était venu l'invité, il ne pouvait se défiler. Il c'était lustré le poil, son regard circula et scanna le tout, il eut une mine soulagée de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul... Momo s'illumina.

-Komamura-sama!

Nouveau pique d'agacement pour Hitsugaya! Depuis quand Hinamori s'entendait-elle autant avec les capitaines? Le renard se glissa, malgré sa masse, vers elle. Celle-ci lui prit chaleureusement la main en lui demandant des nouvelles. Il se détendit, elle ne semblait porter aucune valeur à son apparence. Très haut, trois mètres! Il avait quitté son uniforme qui lui donnait une envergure titanesque, bien battit, il avait enfilé un kimono sur mesure. Elle babillait anormalement à la surprise d'un Kyoraku jaloux.

Shuhei soupira en franchissant la porte, ouf! Il n'était pas en retard!

Les autres capitaines habitués à son nouveau poste ne relevèrent pas plus sa présence. Vêtu d'un kimono immaculé, d'une coupe très simple et brodée de deux motifs vert en forme de dragon, il se félicita de son bon goût! Il avait craint d'être le seul en tenue, mais bon... Invitation au manoir Kuchiki rime avec tenue de cérémonie.

Il attendit patiemment que le craintif Kira fasse son entrée à ses cotés. La figure émaciée, il avait tiré une partie de ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, le reste tombant sur son visage. Pour moins, les ragots allaient bon train, ces deux là ne se quittaient plus.

Kira avait moins de carrure que Shuhei, plus fluet et souple, quoique d'autre dirait nerveux. Il portait un kimono d'un vert très sombre, son obi attira l'attention, moins large, il cintrait ses hanches fines, attaché maladroitement à la manière des jeunes filles... Cela donnait un charme certain au blond qui se fixa au pas du tatoué. Les nouveaux venus venaient de se diriger vers le groupe de Komamura, Kyoraku et d'Hinamori...

Lorsqu'Abaraï apparût... Toshiro fronça les sourcils, si Kuchiki avait invité les capitaines, la présence d'Hinamori, de Kira et de Shuhei étaient compréhensive! Mais celle de Renji...

Il avait dompté sa chevelure tapageuse en une queue de cheval serrée ... Surprise! Il portait un kimono de cérémonie plutôt couteux. Il avait opté pour le noir brodé de fil d'or (O.o c'est lorsque Byakuya lui a offert l'écharpe! Il est devenu riche! XD) D'une coupe évasée, un petit chapelet se balançait accroché à sa ceinture d'un blanc immaculé, parfaitement attaché...

La cloche retentit, la porte du salon coulissa.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir passer au salon. Merci...

Disciplinés, ils s'exécutèrent. Beaucoup plus vaste, le salon avait sur le mur de gauche en entrant, un immense aquarium, des coussins luxueux et brodés d'or s'amoncelaient gracieusement ici et là. Posé sur des petites tables, des assiettes contenant des petits fours attendaient les invités. Rukia les incita d'un geste de la main à s'installer, un musicien se tenait discrètement près de l'aquarium et commença à jouer. Toshiro n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Yoruichi soupira, désappointée.

-Il va falloir encore attendre!

-Ne soit pas impatiente! C'est très joliment ajusté je trouve. Informa Ukitake.

-Juste un peu moins solennel. Fit-elle en levant une épaule, prenant place, sans cacher le fait qu'elle était blasée de tout ça...

Le petit capitaine ne chercha pas à demander ce qu'aurait été la réception si elle avait été plus solennelle... Renji posa un regard sur Rukia jouant les hôtesses. Il était évident qu'elle aimait ça, c'était aussi naturel que respirer. Elle lui servit du thé, il l'arrêta.

-Merci... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

Excellente question! Les autres capitaines tendirent l'oreille.

-Nii-sama a décidé de renouer avec ses obligations de chef de clan mais aussi avec son devoir de capitaine.

La réponse fut trop évasive au goût de Kyoraku, d'Ukitake, de Yoruichi et de Yamamoto... Après les avoir servit, Rukia s'installa au chevet de Yamamoto, agréablement surprit.

-Mais les autres convives? Interrogea Toshiro incrédule, Rukia lui fit un autre sourire.

-Je ne sers que les invités principaux, Hitsugaya-Taïcho.

Kyoraku releva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil entendu avec Ukitake, Yamamoto gloussa doucement dans sa barbe et Yoruichi éclata de rire en disant:

-Sacré Byakuya!

AND THAH'S ALL?

Cette soirée va être sacrément longue !

Lily:! mais keskece'st ke sa, keskispass? J'ai hate, j'ai hate! je veuwx voir l'effet que sa va faire et je veux mon bya/ren!allez, allez plus vite! lu et (demi)corrigé…

Merci pour ton enthousiasme Lily! Donc ma bêta lectrice ma fait une remontrance monstre sur des "petits" détails. Cette soirée risque d'être vraiment haute en couleur!

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, alors une review please, pour une fois que l'action pointe son nez?


	8. Chapter 8: ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER

**ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER !**

Bonjour,

C'est une alarme que je souhaite tirer par ce message, je l'adresse aussi bien aux auteurs, qu'aux lecteurs et fans ! J'ai une publication erratique, au vue de mon emploi du temps qui c'est raccourcit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lire encore énormément.

Certain d'entre vous on sans doute déjà remarquer les changements que connaissent le site. Qui jusqu'ici m'avait agréablement surprit. (Un nouveau design intéressant quoique je trouve que la classification des fics laisse à désirer. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.)

Je relais juste une information affligeante. ** connaît une épuration** ! Les fics sont tout **simplement supprimer sans préavis** ! Je relais ici le message d'un autre auteur… et j'enrage car je me rends compte que certaines fics que je suivais et adorait ont tout simplement disparut !

« Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécessaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)

On compte sur vous ! »

J'espère qu'un maximum de personne aura accès à cette nouvelle ! (Date 11/07/2012)

**SAUVEGARDER VOS FICS !**


	9. Chapter 9: Longue soirée I

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre VIII: Longue soirée (1)

-Byakuya-sama?  
Il ferma les yeux contre la nausée, mais cette pluie ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de tomber?  
-Byakuya-sama...  
Se martèlement qui résonnait dans son corps et sa tête, ne lui laisserait-il aucun répit?  
-Byakuya...  
-Jamais... Finit-il par souffler, comme pour répondre à son interrogation.

La vielle femme soupira de soulagement, c'est qu'il lui avait vraiment fait peur, à ne pas répondre!  
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire attendre plus les invités...  
Il était étalé sur sa couche, tentant d'éclaircir la brume dans laquelle il pataugeait, le brun posa une main sur ses yeux avec peine, comme s'il était empêtré... En train de se noyer.  
-Vous sentez-vous mal? Dois-je vous excuser?  
Mokona avait passé le seuil du doute. Elle avait vu défiler des chefs de famille, et il était clair que le jeune Byakuya avait le feu sacré pour cette tâche... Mais à cet instant elle sût avec certitude qu'il était en train de se briser sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.  
-Je trouverais un motif, ce n'est rien... Byakuya-sama?  
Il aura finalement craqué! C'était toujours dur de voir sombrer un leader, elle surprit l'émotion dans sa poitrine, cette douleur qui lui serra le cœur en pensant que c'était un gâchis...  
« _Si jeune... _»  
-J'arrive.  
Un frisson d'effroi la fit reculer, il y avait une étrange détermination derrière ce mot... Comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle.  
-Très bien... Je reviendrais vous chercher.  
Elle se retira, la porte avait à peine coulissé que les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce.  
-Hisana... J'arrive.

...

Toshiro avait beau ne pas être du milieu noble, il sentait de façon quasi palpable la tension qui s'installait. Il venait de se risquer à prendre un petit four « salé! » puisqu'il n'aimait que ça! Lorsque la porte du salon avait coulissé...  
Il ne connaissait pas intimement les membres de la famille Kuchiki, mais il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit qu'une femme âgé les laissa entrer leurs indiquant où s'installer.  
Douze membres, sept femmes et cinq hommes, pour la plupart; les femmes semblaient estomaquées! Les hommes silencieux, et pas une seconde Rukia ne cessa son rôle, ni ne leur porta attention. Toute la fixait comme une aberration, Yoruichi les ignora royalement et comme pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, elle alla saluer les hommes qui ne furent pas indifférent.  
Dès lors la tension était montée continuellement, elle atteint son paroxysme lorsque Rukia invita les capitaines à s'installer à table avant les nobles!  
Laissant le salon aux invités et aux membres de la famille, inutile de dire que Toshiro n'avait plus besoin de tendre l'oreille, puisque les contestations outrées y venaient se loger toutes seule.  
La table était très grande, de forme ovale, elle comptait plus d'une vingtaine de places. Rukia les plaça joyeusement.

Mokona se força à rester calme... Si Byakuya ne se présentait pas dans les prochaines trente minutes, cette réception risquait d'être la poudrière d'une guerre de clan! Et le Seireitei n'avait nul besoin d'une guerre de sang! Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du noble, elle fut soulagée de ne pas le trouver dans son lit. Assit, droit, il attendait qu'elle vienne l'aider à mettre les derniers ornements d'usage, elle se dirigea vers la penderie.  
-Non... Il la coupa, elle s'arrêta net. Quoi? Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer!  
-Sort le « Hakama rouge »  
Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle avait cru entendre? Elle se tourna et le dévisagea, il n'était plus que détermination... Rouge? Il voulait le...  
De toute évidence, son intendante était sous le choc, ce qui, malgré la tension qui l'habitait amusa le noble...  
-Je doute que nos invités apprécient mon absence... Mokona, le temps presse.  
Il ne cacha pas la petite pointe d'amusement dans sa voix, elle tressaillit.  
-Mais, il n'a pas été...  
-Ça ira.  
Il ne l'avait pas prévenu! Elle n'avait même pas vérifiée si la tenue était en état!  
Terreur stupide puisque toutes les affaires du noble était conservée jalousement en état.  
D'autre aurait paniqué net, mais son expérience envoya une giclée d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Tout s'éclairait! Kami-sama! Et dire qu'elle était là, à bailler aux corneilles! En quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit, quittant la pièce pour aller chercher la tenue demandée. Pas étonnant que le noble se laisse désirer, une telle annonce aurait cent fois plus d'impact qu'une guerre de clan... Le brun eut un frison incontrôlable lorsqu'elle réapparût avec. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher! Elle commença à l'habiller...

Rukia esquissa une courbette, puis souriante versa un verre à Yamamoto, c'est à ce moment que la porte coulissa, laissant entrer les retardataires. Il y eut un mouvement de recul chez les nobles...

Du haut de ses 2,10 m, Zaraki entra, jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté sur une femme à quelques pas de lui. Elle recula instinctivement pour l'éviter. Un large sourire psychopathe s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Renji. Mais son attention fut attirée par Rukia qui vint l'accueillir.  
N'étant pas noble, n'ayant jamais été invité par un noble, et n'appréciant pas en général les nobles...  
(Qu'est ce qu'il fait là alors?) Mais vue que Byakuya avait monnayé sa présence contre un combat à mort... Kenpachi avait gardé sa tenue de capitaine.  
Pas étonnant que la femme est reculée! Par contre; il y eut des exclamations de surprise de l'assistance, lorsque Yachiru sortie de sa manche. Sauf des capitaines, habitude oblige...  
-On est arrivé Ken-chan?  
-Ouais... Grogna celui-ci incertain, observant une autre femme qui semblait en crise d'épilepsie. Yachiru avait plus de tact, abandonnant son uniforme pour un kimono... Mauve? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter ça! De jolie barrette, bleu azur, en forme d'étoile de mer accrochée dans les cheveux.  
-Oh Rukia-chan! Comme tu es belle! S'exclama t-elle, avant de sauter de son perchoir pour lui faire face. Kenpachi ne se déplaçait jamais sans elle, il fallait s'y attendre.

Il se racla la gorge de derrière Kenpachi, celui-ci se décala... Pour laisser entrer Ichigo.  
-Merci de nous avoir guidé Ichigo-chan! Sans toi, on chercherait encore l'entrée!  
La petite sous-capitaine n'attendit pas plus, et sautillant presque, elle se dirigea vers...  
-Hinamori-chaaan!  
Rukia eut un sursaut nerveux, un tic convulsif agita son œil droit... Mais cet imbécile avait osé!  
Usant de son self-contrôle elle se redressa, sourire.  
-Bienvenue, puis-je vous servir quelque chose?  
Ichigo resta baba... Il faut dire que tout allait trop vite!  
Depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Orihime et que le Seireitei lui avait offert une place à l'académie afin de passer l'examen pour devenir capitaine. Puis Rukia l'avait menacé d'éviscération s'il avait le malheur de ne pas venir à une fête donné au manoir Kuchiki?

Sauf que ce n'était pas une fête mais une cérémonie des plus officiels! ARG!  
Tous les regards le scrutèrent, tout le monde avait entendu parler de lui:  
-L'âme errante qui avait tenue tête au Traître d'Aizen!  
-L'âme errante qui c'était opposé à l'exécution d'une shinigami dissidente!  
-L'âme errante capable de terrasser un capitaine!  
-L'âme errante qui allait passer l'examen!  
A croire que Kurosaki Ichigo était trop difficile à retenir! Les chuchotements le poursuivirent, il se coula vers Shuhei, Kira et Renji qui l'avait vue venir.  
-Et merde!  
Renji se posa une main sur les yeux en soufflant tout bas, jurant sur la bêtise du Kurosaki.  
-Misèèèèèèèèèèère! Souffla Shuhei en secouant négativement la tête, se demandant s'il devait rire ou pleurer.  
-Noooooooooooooooooooooooon... Répondit Kira en le dévisageant, trop incrédule pour jouer la discrétion.  
-Merde, merde, merde et re-merde! Cracha le Kurosaki en s'approchant d'eux pour les rejoindre.

Il était en simple uniforme académique.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes tous en kimono?  
Lui et Kenpachi étaient les seuls en uniforme.  
-T'as pas lu le carton? Demanda Kira atterré.  
-Merdeeeuh... Ichigo grimaça en jetant un regard sur un autre kimono encore plus luxueux.  
- Toutes les réceptions données au manoir Kuchiki se font en kimono de cérémonie.  
Continua le blond.  
-J'pouvais pas savoir que c'était une réception! Se défendit Ichigo.  
-Et tu croyais que c'était quoi? Demanda Renji abasourdi.

"_Une rave party bien sûr!_"  
-Une fête, Rukia ne m'avait pas parlé de réception! Pesta le roux.  
-Tout ce qui se passe au manoir Kuchiki est une réception... Et quand bien même ce serait une fête... C'est une famille de noble. Conclut Shuhei.

On sonna pour servir les hors-d'œuvre, bon gré, mal gré, ils s'installèrent à table pour la première partie du repas. Autant dire qu'elle fut très tendue, même si les capitaines surnageaient dans l'ambiance, et lorsque la cloche sonna pour les libérer...  
Le principe même de cette réception était d'alterner les déplacements de la table au salon afin que les convives ne s'ennuient pas trop.

La famille Nanaya était l'une des plus influentes du Seireitei et autant vous dire que lorsque Byakuya Kuchiki avait négligé Kaori Nanaya pour épouser Hisana...

Il avait porté un sacré coup à l'ordre des familles. Ce mariage aurait sans doute installé l'hégémonie de la famille Kuchiki sur le Seireitei, bien que leur pouvoir fut déjà vaste. Ce qui avait sauvé l'honneur des Kuchiki d'une guerre de sang contre les Nanaya était le fait que les fiançailles n'avaient pas encore été ratifiées, même si dans l'esprit de chacun le couple était déjà consommé.  
Kaori Nanaya était plus jeune que le noble de dix ans, mais qu'était-ce dix ans?  
Les cheveux d'une couleur miel, les yeux gris, svelte et haute d'1,70m, sa peau pâle ressortait sur le kimono noir, cintré d'une ceinture or qu'elle portait. Couleurs de sa famille. La guerre n'avait pas éclaté, mais l'affront était connu de tous. Elle semblait avoir été moulée dans de l'orgueil pur, la noblesse hautaine qui l'enveloppait en était stupéfiante, presque irréel! La présence de Yoruichi ternissait un peu son éclat, pour vous dire à quelle échelle s'élevait sa beauté.  
Toshiro se pencha vers Ukitake... Mon dieu, il avait sans doute trop bu.  
- Qui est-ce? Demanda t-il sans faire semblant de ne pas la regarder.  
- Ce n'est pas une Kuchiki...  
Continua t-il en la voyant sortir un suchiro* sombre, l'autre capitaine aux cheveux blanc gloussa.  
- Ne parle pas trop fort, elle risque de te ridiculiser.  
Hitsugaya se redressa, piqué, l'autre capitaine eut un sourire hypocrite en croisant son regard.  
- Kaori Nanaya, héritière du nom. Souffla t-il à l'adresse de Toshiro.  
- Serpent de son état... Remercions Kami-sama de sa grande bonté... Lança avec une bonhommie effrayante le capitaine de la Treizième.  
- Pourquoi? Interrigea Toshiro.  
- Parce que sans lui, Byakuya serait marié à elle. Expliqua Ukitake.  
- Nani? Sursauta le capitaine des glaces.  
- Il a épousé Hisana, la couleuvre a été si dure à avaler pour elle, qu'elle a fini par en devenir une...  
Yoruichi se glissa dans la conversation en la dévisageant.  
-Les Nanayas n'ont rien perdu, alors qu'ils auraient pu gagner gros... Contesta Ukitake pour la forme.  
- Si... Elle a perdu la face... Et crois moi, une femme qui perd la face est plus dangereuse qu'une femme trompée...

Kaori brillait dans l'assistance comme un sphinx à l'affut. L'affront avait été deux fois plus dure...  
Il y a cinquante ans lorsqu'elle avait été conviée à l'annonce des fiançailles à lui et cette paysanne...  
Et aujourd'hui, sa sœur déambulait avec sa robe! Une robe qui devrait lui revenir, puisque Hisana morte, tout la pressentait comme nouvelle Maîtresse.  
A moins que les rumeurs sur leur liaison soit véridique, dans ce cas... Les Nanayas ne prendraient pas un autre affront!  
-Il est stupéfiant de constater à quel point vous vous ressemblez, le portrait de votre sœur...  
La phrase tomba comme un couperet dans les discussions, Rukia se figea alors qu'elle passait à porter, elle eut un sourire en acquiesçant, comme si cette remarque avait été un compliment.  
Renji sursauta..  
-Une véritable copie conforme! Gloussa méthodiquement la jeune femme.  
-On pourrait croire, à vous voir ainsi, qu'elle n'est pas morte la malheureuse.  
Ukitake tourna la tête pour assister à la scène.  
-Ou que vous avez prit sa place. Poursuivit Kaori sans se démonter.  
-Je n'en ai pas la prétention. Rukia la dévisageait sans ciller, essuyant l'insulte.  
-Vraiment? A part ce nom, ce rôle et cette condition, y a t-il autre chose d'elle que vous n'avez pas héritée?  
Elle avait eut vent des rumeurs, mais l'entendre avait eut un impact plus concret sur elle, elle tenta de ne pas tressaillir. Toshiro comprenait le nom « serpent » qui lui avait été donné, il se rembrunit. C'était cruel et profondément mesquin comme petite scène! Et les nobles autour semblaient prendre tout autant plaisir en buvant les paroles... Toute souriante elle poursuivit.  
- C'est impressionnant! Vous êtes une hôtesse de qualité! On pourrait se persuadé que vous êtes né pour ça!  
Elle semblait tenir Rukia, comme piégé dans son champ de vision, accroché par le regard à son interlocutrice. Hors contexte, le compliment aurait semblé tout à fait sincère. Le visage de la jeune noble feignait l'incrédulité absurde, l'amusement désintéressé, et une profonde pitié altruiste.  
-Comme vous dites... Le sourire crispé de Rukia s'élargit.  
-Je suis née pour ça.  
Mayuri scruta l'expression de l'invité qui venait de retenir leur hôtesse, il chercha à déceler de la surprise ou une autre émotion, sur ce visage peint. Mais celle-ci semblait vide, un masque que rien ne pourrait atteindre, quoique ses yeux semblaient s'être allumés d'intérêt. Comme si entendre une réponse de la jeune fille avait suscité un réveil instinctif. Rukia poursuivit sans se démonter.  
-Qui plus est, j'ai un nom, un rôle et une condition à tenir il m'incombe de m'occuper des invités principaux, navré de devoir vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Mokona vous indiquera votre place.  
Yoruichi pouffa si fort que son décolleté manqua craquer! Rukia la laissa sur place et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Kyoraku et Hinamori, leurs demandant s'ils voulaient quelque chose.  
Cet échange marqua les esprits. Et lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer le dîner en lui-même, l'absence flagrante du chef de clan devint l'écho d'une tension pulsante. Mais où était le noble?  
Ils se mettaient à table lorsqu'enfin la porte coulissa, Monoka l'invita à entrer.  
-Byakuya-sama, veuillez prendre place...

AND THA'S ALL?

Vocabulaire:  
**Suchiro: Eventail**

Kaori risque de revenir, mais il ne faudra pas trop la haïr! Après tout c'est la faute d'Hisana! Elle lui a volé Bya-san! Elle n'a pas un si mauvais fond... Elle est juste... Noble? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous penser de cette soirée ?


	10. Chapter 10: Longue soirée II

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre IX: Longue soirée (2)

Le silence tomba comme s'il n'attendait que ça.  
-Byakuya-sama, veuillez prendre place.  
Rukia se leva un peu trop vite, mais personne ne le remarqua, l'attention de tous braqué sur le nouveau venu...

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent, Yoruichi lâcha sa friandise, Yamamoto s'arracha un peu la barbe qu'il lissait, Kyoraku perdit sa phrase, quelques uns ne réussirent pas à taire l'exclamation de surprise qui jaillit d'eux. Automatiquement tous les convives se levèrent pour l'accueillir, Byakuya s'avança... Tellement naturellement que le reste de l'assistance semblait bloquer dans le temps autour. Rukia s'écarta un peu, il fit un signe de tête vers elle.  
-Tu t'es débrouillée à merveille Rukia. Glissa t-il de sa voix suave et basse, elle rougit alors qu'il lui baisait devant tous, le front.

L'une des convives fit une syncope! Ce qui lui fit dessiner un petit sourire sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle se plaça à sa gauche, place réservé... A la sœur de sang.

S'il l'avait mise à sa droite, il y aurait eut des crises cardiaques en cascade! Il fit face à l'assistance, toujours subjuguée, tétanisée, choquée, émerveillée, estomaquée ( et bon sang, toute sorte d'autre adjectif de ce crû!)  
-Bienvenue au manoir Kuchiki.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordre des places, scruta les invités, à sa table et à celle d'autres convives autour, Rukia lui servit un verre qu'il prit, il le leva haut.  
-J'ai souhaité inviter chacun d'entre vous... Afin de célébrer le retour à la paix au Seireitei grâce au Gotei 13 ainsi que la Réconciliation entre chacun de nous aussi, mais surtout la réconciliation avec moi-même. Que chacun passe une excellente soirée!  
Il bu une gorgée et s'installa, imité par le reste de l'assistance suite à une salve d'applaudissement. Aussitôt les ragots partirent comme des fusées! On commença à servir le dîner. Installé du coté du chef de famille :Yoruichi, Toshiro et Ukitake, du coté de Rukia s'alignaient: Renji, Shuhei et Kira.

Les groupes de capitaines s'alternaient de trois nobles...  
Et c'est ainsi que Kenpachi se retrouva face à une mégère noble qui le dévisageait comme un monstre.  
-Un noir! Un paysan, non, un criminel à ma table! Kami-sama! S'en est trop! Je ne peux le tolérer!  
-Alors fermez-là ou mangez, vielle dinde!  
Elle s'offusqua, Zaraki avait parlé froidement.  
-Vous! Vous!  
Il plissa les yeux et se pencha.  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à une verrue? Demanda t-il sobrement à Mayuri assit à coté de lui. Yamamoto qui complétait leur groupe les dévisagea, stupéfait et atterré. Mayuri la scanna perplexe.  
-En pire alors, parce que la verrue à quand même quelque chose d'esthétique.  
Conclut-il avec réflexion, Kenpachi se redressa.  
-Esthétique ou pas, c'est pareille, elle est pas terrible.

A l'autre bout de la table, un peu trop loin pour que Byakuya entende Zaraki traiter sa Tante Shaliah de verrue, les convives dînaient en jetant de bref coup d'œil à l'impensable.  
Le geste intime du baiser sur le front devant tous en avait secoué plus d'un. Renji assit à gauche de Rukia était cependant plus obnubilé par le noble que la jeune femme. Et pour cause...  
Il avait quitter le deuil! Pour le célibat! Le roux ne connaissait que quelques base rudimentaire en la matière de code vestimentaire de la noblesse... Mais c'était un choc de le voir ainsi paré.  
Trois tresses à gauche remontaient pour être fixés dans ses cheveux, piqué comme pour les retenir définitivement, par une émeraude discrète et taillée.  
Ses cheveux rejetés sur son épaule droite cascadaient, avec trois autres tresses sur l'autre tempes.  
Celles-ci étaient mêlés de fils d'or, retombant majestueusement.

Tenue par l'émeraude, libre par l'or... Cette coiffure était tout autant la métaphore de son nouvel état. Tenue par son rang mais libre de tout engagement. La coiffure savante dévoilait son cou, et son maintient naturellement fière attirait l'attention de tous, c'était comme une perle de nouveau dans la lumière. Il serait paré ainsi jusqu'à son mariage, sauf à quelques détails près...  
On pouvait aisément comprendre le désarroi des familles de le voir maintenir le deuil. Ce type était sans doute l'un des plus beaux de leur classe- très au goût des femmes- et l'un des plus riches- parfait au goût des mères- et il était de nouveau sur le marché! Sans vouloir paraître vulgaire...  
-Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Souffla Yoruichi au noble qui pour l'occasion releva son regard vers elle.  
-Je suis heureuse pour toi petit Byakuya...  
A la table on suivit jalousement l'échange, à partir de maintenant, tout ne serait que séduction! Yoruichi représentait un partie tout à fait abordable, même plus que celui des Nanayas. Tant que le noble n'aurait pas relevé les trois autres tresses, une foule de prétendantes allaient se bousculer pour être choisie!  
Une foule qu'il avait analysé, scruté, détaillé et jaugé, y cherchant la moins pire...

Qu'est ce que c'était ce délire?  
Ichigo était coincé, tout seul... Trois nobles le séparaient de Kenpachi. Sans se départir de son expression habituelle, il tentait de se faire petit... A coté de Kaori Nanaya, celle-ci sembla lui porter assez d'attention pour agacer Rukia à l'autre bout de la table.

-Et qui as tu choisis petit Byakuya?  
Il avait beau connaître Yoruichi depuis son enfance, l'adjectif « petit » dans sa bouche sonnait comme une appellation d'infériorité flagrante à son oreille. Sa phrase était à peine tombée que les capitaines à la porté de cette question sentirent monter la tension de son reiatsu. Unohana fronça les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas au noble de si peu contenir sa pression spirituelle. Elle lança une interrogation à son égard par un coup d'œil inquisiteur.  
-Tu le verras bien lorsque je ferais l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Siffla t-il crispé, Rukia se figea.

C'était déjà une sacré nouvelle qu'il quitte le deuil! Mais si en plus il pensait vraiment se remarier sous peu! Elle se sentit perturbée, son frère n'était pas prêt à avoir une autre épouse! C'était trop rapide! Tout d'un coup elle vit sous un autre œil cette réception, il se passait quelque chose d'assez grave pour pousser le chef à devoir se remarier, mais quoi?

Renji arrêta de suivre la discussion entre Kira et Shuhei, il dû se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas tourner son attention vers le noble.  
Son reiatsu venait de se modifier considérablement! L'inquiétude le tenailla à grand coup de hache. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms en comprenant...  
Ce fichu noble n'était pas allé voir un médecin malgré sa promesse! Même si son reiatsu n'avait pas explosé et restait sagement contenu- quoiqu'un peu moins que d'habitude- il sentait entre l'espace qui les séparait, c'est à dire Rukia, que celui-ci s'était modifié!  
-Ça ne va pas Renji?  
Il grimaça, crispé, un sourire à Shuhei que Kira avait cogné du coude pour lui signaler l'inattention du roux. Il tenta de se reprendre, il est vrai après tout qu'il devait être l'un des rares de cette pièce assez sensible pour ressentir les variations de ce genre.  
-C'est moi ou Ichigo se fait harceler par sa voisine?  
Il balança la première réplique, ce qui sonna aux oreilles des convives autour.

-Je suis surprise de vous savoir à cette réception...  
Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur une bonne femme qui veuille faire la conversation en se fichant de lui! Il se tenait le dos raide comme si elle lui inspirait la même terreur que Kenpachi aux autres nobles.  
« _Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mit à coté de Zaraki? _»  
Au moins il ferait la paire!  
-Heu... Bredouilla t-il en priant pour qu'elle reste dans son périmètre à elle, mais Kaori Nanaya n'était pas du genre à se frotter à qui que ce soit.  
-Merveilleux, vous avez une conversation passionnante! Gloussa t-elle en le ridiculisant un peu plus. Reprenant froidement le fil d'un dialogue, narquoise, elle poursuivit.  
-Donc, vous êtes à l'académie... Et vous allez passer l'examen pour devenir capitaine d'entrée de jeu.  
-Oui...  
Grinça t-il en s'écartant d'elle... Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les femmes, ni avec la noblesse, mais il remerciait- dans son fort intérieur- Rukia de ne pas être ce genre de chose!  
Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en pensant à elle, à l'autre bout de la table, si loin... Il voyait bien la différence entre eux... Toute cette classe social.

-Le pauvre!  
Compatit Kira. Yoruichi rigola.  
-On dirait un oiseau face à un serpent!  
Tollé d'indignation des nobles à porté de la comparaison.  
-Combien de temps avant qu'il ne sorte une bêtise plus grosse que lui?  
Shuhei allait ouvrir les paris, Rukia un peu affolée jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, celui-ci avait définit la place de chacun, dont celle d'Ichigo.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir mit à coté d'elle nii-sama? Interrogea assez bas Rukia pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.  
-Mayuri aurait tenté de la disséquer! Gloussa le chat à l'ouïe fine, elle continua.  
-Après tout, elle est de la même espèce qu'Ichimaru...  
Les capitaines choqué la dévisageaient.  
-Et tu l'aurais giflée si je l'avais laisser s'asseoir à moins de trois sièges de toi.  
Informa le noble assez fort pour qu'elle arrête de se bidonner, elle plissa ses yeux de félin, dévoilant durant une poignet de secondes son aversion.  
-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as prit la peine de l'invité! Siffla t-elle de rage.

-Et si vous vous occupiez de votre dîner!  
Interrogea le roux naïvement et avec agacement, un tic convulsif fit tressaillir le masque de la jeune femme.  
-J'vous demande pas votre âge moi!  
Baragouina t-il vivement en rougissant de sa brusquerie flagrante. Kenpachi intervint à ce moment là.  
-Pas besoin, ça se devine à la couche de talc sur la peau!  
Yamamoto cracha son verre!  
-J'en ais une qui en tient une sacré épaisseur de mon coté!  
Fit-il en regardant la Tante dans les yeux. Du haut de ses 2, 20m, il surplombait la table, ce qui explique son intervention, il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour parler à Ichigo au dessus de celle de trois nobles.  
C'est à cet instant que la fameuse Tante verdit sérieusement!  
-Et en plus ça change de couleur!  
S'exclama Mayuri abasourdi, il sortit son bloc et nota rapidement les symptômes.  
-Il suffit...  
Tempéra le vieux Yamamoto pour empêcher que le 1/3 restant des nobles à porté ne hurlent au scandale.

Un coup d'œil à Ukitake conforta Renji dans sa constatation, l'autre capitaine dévisageait aussi le noble, il avait ressentit le trouble.  
-Ichigo n'est pas capitaine, ni nobles... C'était le seul compromit.  
Finit par concéder Byakuya, Yoruichi comprit la manœuvre... Il était le seul invité neutre de cette réception, en un bref éclair Renji se demanda ce qu'il faisait là lui?  
-DE LA GLACE AU CHOCOLAT!  
Hurla de sa petite voix la sous-capitaine aux cheveux rose. Sautillant, des étoiles dans les yeux! Attirant l'attention. Renji pouffa et Byakuya dû se battre pour ne pas tressauter en étranglant son rire. Mokona se mordit la langue derrière son éventail, elle recueillait d'une oreille exercée les conversations.

La soirée était un véritable détonateur, du jamais vue! Si loin du carcan habituel que les plus âgés s'amusaient follement. Il y eut des éclat de rire lorsque Yachiru bondit à l'annonce du dessert. Elle engloutit à elle seule deux litres de glaces à sa porté! Repue, elle quitta son perchoir de capitaine... Et trotta adorablement de Kenpachi pour aller tirer le kimono du pauvre Komamura qui tressaillit!  
- Veux câlins... Baragouina t-elle en s'accrochant à lui!  
HEIN? Sans doute avait-elle trop bu de cocktail, plus tard on apprendrait que son capitaine était persuadé que ce n'était que du jus de fruit! Autant dire qu'il l'avait lui même resservit! Mais pour l'heure, le renard jeta un regard un peu affolé à Kenpachi, celui-ci dissertait vivement avec Mayuri sur les différentes teintes de couleur de la noble en face.  
- Ze serai zentille...  
Zozota t-elle un peu, le poing devant la bouche, en promettant. Un peu maladroitement, il l'attrapa d'une patte par... Le col? Elle tâcha un peu son kimono et vint se blottir de ses deux bras contre lui. S'accrochant avec ténacité (faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude!)  
Ce spectacle conquit la moitié de l'assistance...

Un vertige fulgurant faucha le noble, il se tint à la table priant pour que nul ne l'ai remarqué!  
Un peu raide et après quelques instants de tension, il leva les yeux avant de croiser ceux courroucés... De son sous-capitaine.  
La cloche retentit...

AND THAT'S ALL?

Ce n'est que le début!  
Lily :!grmpfffgleblbeble! BELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
BEL'URIEL DISRAELI! COMMENT A TU OSE LE RENDRE CELIBATAIRE! MON chouchou à moi d'amour *_* Snif mais tu es malade! dis moi kil va m'épouser, fais avaler la nappe à la (censuré) de kaori, fais voir la misère à tout les autres nobles, et surtout, DIS MOI KIL N'EPOUSERA KE RENJI! ouiiiiiiiin j'ai peur!  
Je kiff trop yoruichi!ce serait même mieux qu'il l'épouse elle qu'une autre noble...-_- (si, si, jte jure..)

Béli: Lily nous a donc fait part de son point de vue, je la remercie de sa correction, la malheureuse est en prépa -_-"... Merci de me donner de ton précieux temps. Que dire? Que ce n'est que le début et qu'il va falloir s'accrocher?

Je n'ai pas eut une vague de review mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on me boost un peu, vos impressions, ce qui vous plaît et ce que vous trouver lourd, ce qui n'est pas si logique et qui vous échappe, enfin bref, une review quoi! quitte à me souufler des idées je suis ouverte à toutes propositions! (Sans aucun sous-entendue) Si une situation attire votre attention, je ne suis pas contre réalisé une idée tordue! ^_^

Dans l'espoir de vous voir à mon prochain chapitre! Bisou et merci à celles qui me suivent un peu de loin. ( Yuki ^_^)


	11. Chapter 11: Longue soirée III

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songer une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre X: Longue soirée (3)

La cloche sonna...  
Signalant à tous la fin du dîner et le début de la soirée. Byakuya détourna les yeux du regard gorgé d'accusation du roux. La bienséance l'exigeant, il se leva en premier.

Nouveau vertige!

Mais il fut sauvé par le bruit de vaisselle brisé qui attira l'attention, Unohana se leva alors que Toshiro un peu dépassé soutenait le malheureux capitaine de la Treizième.  
Pourtant il se sentait bien en venant! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout vacillait autour, son souffle filtra hors de ses lèvres, il eut un sourire d'excuse pour le noble. Ukitake se maudit brièvement.  
Le chat vint au secours du petit capitaine, Mokona leur ouvrit une porte et le petit cortège s'éloigna, suivit de très prêt par Unohana soucieuse.  
Sans faire grand cas d'elle, Kyoraku quitta la table, laissant Hinamori livrée à elle-même.  
A coté de ce remue-ménage le malaise du noble passa inaperçue.

Il se mordit la langue, alors que Rukia reprenait les rênes lâché par Mokona. Elle invita sobrement chacun à quitter la table, il eut un petit sourire pour elle, la remerciant implicitement.  
Alors que les invités se dispersaient, il s'éclipsa sous prétexte d'aller s'assurer de la santé de l'autre capitaine.

Mokona les avait installés dans une pièce attenante, une sorte de cagibi qui étouffait les sons de la réception. La sueur perlait au front du malade, Yoruichi défit son montsuki*, déjà Unohana la relevait…  
-Des douleurs ? Questions simple et précise.  
-Je ne sais pas... Souffla t-il en inspirant. Il semblait dans le brouillard.  
-Vertiges?  
-Oui. Elle chercha son pouls, il battait trois fois trop vite, elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Je vous prierais de quitter la pièce. Le ton formel était ferme, en clair.  
« _Dehors! _»  
-Je ne comprends pas... Ça m'a prit d'un coup...  
Elle acquiesça en laissant son reiatsu l'englober, appliquant les mains sur lui.  
Il balbutia brutalement, comme tiré de ses pensées.  
-Byakuya?  
Elle fronça les sourcils, alors elle ne c'était pas trompé! Le noble n'avait pas brider sa pression spirituelle, mais ce n'était pas le seul facteur de ce malaise... Les autres capitaines étaient retournés à la réception, sauf Kyoraku qui se tenait à l'écart, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

Le noble s'appuya contre la colonne, sa main tremblait sérieusement, instinctivement il souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, sa main gauche était engourdit... Il avait froid. Un froid insidieux qui ne le quittait pas. Allait-il s'évanouir? Kami-sama? Non!  
Peut-être était ce à cause de ce qu'il avait mangé? Tout d'un coup il eut peur. Peur de la souffrance, il se tenait en fermant les yeux, chassant cette idée stupide. Il ne pensait plus avec cohérence...  
Il agrippa fermement le bord de son kimono, froissant le symbole sur la manche, en serrant les dents pour retenir sa pression spirituelle, il avait l'impression d'imploser net si cela avait été possible...  
Encore une fois, la douleur revint dans sa poitrine.

« _Idiot, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot! _»  
Se sermonnait le sous-capitaine en serrant son verre. Il chercha du regard anxieux le noble. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna.  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui.  
Il dévisagea Shuhei, désarçonné.  
-Ce n'est qu'un petit malaise... Il ira mieux sous peu, Unohana-Taïcho à l'habitude de le soigner...  
Fausse alerte! Il parlait d'Ukitake, malgré sa bonne volonté, la grimace qu'il fit ne ressembla pas à un sourire.

Shuhei allait parler lorsqu'il capta du regard le malheureux Kira au prise avec un noble... Entreprenant? Celui-ci semblait faire son siège, Renji suivit son regard.  
-Tu devrais aller l'aider. Souffla t-il, étrangement Shuhei se figea.  
-Qui?  
Le roux n'était pas dupe, il eut un regard pour le tatoué qui comprit que l'autre l'avait grillé.  
-Kira est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.  
Le sous-capitaine resta perplexe et capta un regard suppliant du blond pour le brun. Le noble eut un sourire et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, Kira se décomposa.  
-Va l'aider Shuhei. Grommela le roux en détournant la tête, ce qui énerva son vis-a-vis.  
-Je ne suis pas sa nounou! Il peut bien...  
Le reste mourut dans sa gorge, pas loin d'un glapissement, alors que son regard venait de tomber sur la scène. Au moment où Renji allait parler Shuhei balbutia très vite.  
-Je dois y aller!  
Le quittant aussi sec, trois minutes plus tard, Kira l'accostait, visiblement contrarié et énervé.  
-C'est le sixième types que je rembarre! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire! Pesta t-il. Renji fit mine de boire.  
-J'ai quelque chose sur le front? Interrogea t-il le roux de but en blanc.

Celui-ci eut une réponse négative.  
-Non!  
- Alors explique-moi pourquoi ce type vient de me proposer le triple de ma paye pour boire un verre!  
Renji hoqueta en s'étouffant.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle!  
Le regard noir de Kira fit taire son rire.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout!  
Répéta t-il en fusillant le noble qu'il venait de quitter, il eut un regard suspicieux.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils n'abordent que moi!  
Tout d'un coup, il y eut une connexion de neurones dans sa tête, l'émission d'une hypothèse qui le laissa incrédule. Malgré lui, un sourire extatique se colla sur sa face. Entre l'incrédulité et l'ahurissement.  
-Dit... Kira, il est très beau ton kimono.  
-Si c'est une approche pour me draguer je te colle mon poing dans la gueule! Cracha le blond en se redressant.  
-Non, non!  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon kimono?

Noooooooon, pas possible! Il ne savait pas? Renji n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
-Heu... Juste comme ça... Qui a fait ton obi?  
-Shuhei pourquoi?  
La réponse avait jaillit naïvement, colorant un peu ses joues de honte. C'est vrai que Kira avait eut du mal, et il se sentait réellement reconnaissant que le possesseur de Kazeshini ne se soit pas ouvertement moqué de lui.  
« _Oh l'enfoirééééééééé! _» Songea le roux.  
-Si j'étais toi, j'irais demander des comptes à Shuhei. Termina t-il sobrement, le blond pâlit puis plissa les yeux.  
-Je vais le tuer!  
Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de lui, alors que le blond le laissait là... Allez savoir ce qui justifia cette mauvaise blague!  
Renji scruta du regard l'assistance, le noble n'était pas revenu. Énervé et inquiet... Il décida de le retrouver.  
« _Faîtes qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui quelque part! »_

Somnolente sur le bras de Komamura, la petite sous-capitaine suivait de loin la conversation entre celui-ci et Hinamori.  
Yamamoto, par un pur jeu de circonstance malencontreuse, n'en menait pas large.  
-Non, définitivement non, c'est du jaune terne.  
-Je soutiens qu'elle se rapproche du blanc « sale ». Reprit Mayuri avec assurance.  
-Elle a encore une teinte un peu verte. Signala Kenpachi, puis il reprit.  
-Tient, celle-la! Là! C'est du jaune terne!  
Ils se tournèrent vers la femme indiquée, Yamamoto plissa les yeux.  
-Non! Ça c'est du blanc « sale »!

...

Revenu à la réception, Toshiro cru qu'il hallucinait en voyant Ichigo la moitié du bras dans l'immense aquarium, à brasser l'eau.  
-J'vais l'avoir, j'vais l'avoir, j'vais l'avoir!  
Marmonnait celui-ci sur la pointe des pieds, le petit capitaine resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit dans le fond, l'insigne du shinigami.  
-Mais comment est-il arrivé là! S'écria t-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'un poisson doré goba l'insigne!  
-Bâtard! Siffla le roux.  
-Attend un peu! J'vais te choper!

...

-Bleu! Bleu! Là elle est bleu!  
La pauvre femme se tint la gorge alors que Mayuri exultait.  
-Je dirais vert!  
Poursuivait Zaraki s'en en démordre, Yamamoto se caressa la barbe.  
-Plutôt blanc cassé...

...

Il détestait faire ça, mais suivre à la trace le reiatsu de son capitaine ne lui posa pas trop de problème... Renji grinça des dents en le trouvant. De toute façon il fallait être totalement fou pour pister le chef de clan dans sa propre demeure, fou ou téméraire. Le roux était sans doute des deux. Il était là, visiblement mal.  
-Taïcho.  
Celui-ci tenait fermement le pilier contre lequel il était appuyé, inspirant pour faire diminuer la douleur.  
-C'est pas vrai! Siffla le brun les dents serré.  
-Fiche-moi la paix bon sang!  
Un autre vertige insupportable lui retourna l'estomac.

...

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est celui-là! Là! Argua furieux Ichigo.  
-Ça fait une demi-heure que je le suis! C'est ce connard qui a bouffé mon insigne! Rajouta le shinigami remplaçant avec hargne.  
-Kurosaki! Ce poisson est trop petit! Ce n'est pas lui!  
Il commençait à énerver le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.  
-C'est lui j'te dis!  
Il plongea de nouveau le bras et rata sa cible!  
-Il est trop petit!  
En retrait les nobles, une douzaine pour être exact, rigolaient à en pleurer du spectacle.  
-Lequel? Hein? Si c'est pas lui! Lequel? Ichigo ressemblait à un fou, la moitié du bras dans l'eau, jurant et s'énervant de plus en plus. Kurosaki finit par reculer pour mieux voir.  
-Celui-la! Pointa victorieux et agacé du doigt Toshiro.  
-Mais t'es malade! Celui-la va me bouffer la main! S'écria le roux en sursautant.  
-Il vient de gober celui qui à ton insigne, abruti! Siffla Toshiro comme réponse.  
Ichigo avança la tête contre la vitre, puis le poisson eut un mouvement de prédateur féroce, il recula en bondissant presque.  
-Mais c'est une anguille, t'as vue ses crocs! C'est pas ma main qu'il va me bouffer, mais le bras!  
Cria t-il horrifié. Un noble était au bord de l'asphyxie à force de rigoler.

...

Les fluctuations étaient deux fois plus importantes que la première fois où le brun c'était effondré. Renji regarda derrière lui, cherchant une aide illusoire. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre serviteur aux alentour ?  
-Ça vous crèverais d'admettre une faiblesse, hein? Pesta le roux.  
-Exactement! Reconnut sèchement le noble.  
-Maintenant fiche le camp! Siffla t-il sans se tourner vers lui.

Toujours accroché à son rocher, enfin à son pilier. Ses traits laissait voir la contrariété qui l'envahissait. Byakuya c'était retiré dans le but de pouvoir se reprendre, pas de se donner en spectacle au premier venu ! Que faisait Abaraï ici ?  
-Taïcho? L'inquiétude du roux l'énerva.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille bon sang!  
-Je vais chercher...  
-Personne!  
Sur le coup, il lâcha son pilier pour le regarder... Deux Renji pour le prix d'un! Mauvaise idée. Il dû appuyer le dos contre la surface. Le sous-capitaine s'avança pour le soutenir, il le fusilla du regard, mais le sol menaçant de s'ouvrir sous lui, il se retrouva à agripper les bras du roux. Renji le sentit trembler.  
-Vous êtes frigorifié. Reconnut-il atterré et stupéfait.  
-Tout le monde sait que les Kuchiki(s) on le sang froid. Susurra t-il hargneux.

L'autre mit un temps avant de comprendre que c'était ironique, maladroitement Renji se rapprocha.  
Il allait encore faire une connerie...  
-Je vous avais pourtant demandé de voir un médecin. Il semblait s'énerver.  
-J'ai pris rendez-vous! Mais vois-tu, il était fort occupé ces dernier temps, entre soigner le peuplier et le cerisier sous lequel il est enterré... Tu comprends que je dois réserver un peu à l'avance...  
Le début de sa tirade s'interrompit, haché, puis la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.  
Le monde devint flou, il serra instinctivement le roux, nouveau spasme...  
-Ren...  
Son cœur rata un battement...

AND THAT'S ALL?

Cette soirée est sacrément longue! Je sais, je sais, je pourrais faire un seul chapitre avec, mais je veux prendre mon temps! J'espère que les situations vous font autant rire que moi!  
1)Mais pourquoi Shuhei a t-il fait ça à Kira?  
2)Mayuri, Yamamoto et Kenpachi se mettront-ils d'accord sur une couleur?  
3)Que fait Yoruichi?  
4)Comment Ichigo va t-il récupérer son insigne!  
5)Tante Shaliah va t-elle mourir de rage?  
6)Kaori Nanaya va t-elle jeter son venin sur quelqu'un d'autre?  
7)De quoi souffre le noble?  
8)Quel est cette connerie que va commettre Renji?  
Autant de question auquel je répondrais dans mon prochain chapitre!  
Merci encore de lire ma bêtise! LOL!  
Alors... Review?

Lily:Je-vais-te-BUTTER!


	12. Chapter 12: Longue soirée IV

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Malgré le fait que leur destin dans cette fic tienne uniquement de ma volonté. Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Même si Tite Kubo n'aurait pas songé une seconde à en faire un tel usage.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit... « Comme l'air que je respire. »**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

**Chapitre XI** : Longue soirée (4) ou Mon insigne!

- Allez! Soit sympa, je te revaudrais ça Toshiro! Supplia le roux.  
- C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho pour toi gamin, et c'est non.  
- Tu peux pas me faire ça! Je pourrais pas aller en cours demain sans mon insigne, ils me laisseront pas entrer! Et si je n'y vais pas je me fais virer c'est dans les clauses du contrat! Toshiro, c'est une question de vie ou de mort! Vas-y! Personne ne saura que c'est toi!  
Mais bien sur! Il roula des yeux vers le plafond. Hitsugaya avait vraiment tout entendu avec le shinigami remplaçant.  
-Je t'ais déjà dis non! et c'est Hitsugaya-taïcho!  
-Taïcho de mon c**  
Il ne finit pas de grommeler sa phrase.

Ichigo arracha son bras hors de l'eau de l'aquarium, à force de s'agiter l'anguille gourmande l'avait repéré et il venait de sauver de justesse ses petits doigts.  
-Toshiro! T'es un monstre sans coeur! J'ai faillit y perdre mon bras! S'indigna le roux.  
Le capitaine était au comble de l'agacement.  
-Hors de question! Et puis comment t'as fais pour qu'il se retrouve là?  
-J'étais persuadé que cette saloperie flotterait... Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Prenant une belle teinte, l'autre n'avait pas entendu grand chose.  
C'est à ce moment que Rukia débordée arriva au premier plan pour trouver une troupe de noble plié de rire et... Ichigo à moitié trempé?  
-Qu'est ce que...  
-C'est Toshiro, il me faisait une démonstration de nécromancie, il arrive vraiment à manipuler l'humidité de l'air!  
Quoi? Rukia le regarda perplexe, la nécromancie n'avait rien à voir avec cette discipline!  
-C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho. Rajouta le petit capitaine.

Elle était à deux doigts de parler, lorsque le bruit de vaisselle dû à l'évanouissement de Tante Shaliah attira son attention, elle devait l'évacuer.  
"_Sauvé par le gong!_" Songea le roux, déjà elle se dirigeait vers l'épicentre.  
-Toshirooooooooo!  
-Hitsugaya-taïcho.

?...

-Je ne suis pas gay! Et non je ne veux pas allez dans un coin discret avec vous!  
Hinamori rougit au possible lorsque la voix rageuse de Kira tomba non loin d'elle. Komamura fut tout aussi gêné.  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu ce traître de Shuhei? Je vais le tuer!  
-Chocolat... Marmonna la rosée, les joues un peu trop rouge.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? S'inquiéta Hinamori en la regardant.  
-Je ne sais pas... Marmona le renard.  
-Ze veux chocolat. Elle fit la moue boudeuse, puis ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.  
-Ze veux chocolat! Réclama t-elle un peu plus fermement.

...

-M'en fiche! Tu peux bien geler cette fichu flotte!  
Siffla rageur Ichigo en replongeant le bras dans l'eau pour attraper un bout de corail dans le but d'assommer l'anguille.  
-Et tu feras quoi lorsque toute l'eau se sera changée en glace, abruti!  
-Cette saloperie d'anguille sera au moins morte et je pourrais récupérer mon insigne! Allez!  
-Non. Fit-il avec fermeté.  
-Toshiro!  
-Hitsugaya-taïcho! Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que geler toute l'eau ferait explosé l'aquarium, ignare!  
-Je veux juste récupérer mon insigne, je me fiche de cet aquarium!  
-Je refuse de faire ça!  
-Alors gèle juste l'anguille! Clama le roux.  
-Et comment? Idiot! Par l'opération du Saint Esprit? S'énerva le petit capitaine.  
-Ca suffit! C'est grotesque! Je m'en vais!  
-Attend!  
-Quoi encore?  
Il lui fit volte face.  
-J'comprend, avec toute cette eau tu ne peux pas l'atteindre, juste elle...  
-Merci Kami-sama, il t'arrive de réfléchir. Lâcha Toshiro soulagé.  
-Et si j'arrive à l'isoler?  
-J'ai parlé trop vite, c'est ça?  
-Ecoutes! si je l'isole hors de l'eau?  
-Mais comment tu veux faire une chose pareille?  
-Aucune importance, répond! Tu pourrais la gelée?  
Il plissa les sourcils.  
-Je...  
-Alors? Le pressa Kurosaki.  
-Oui, théoriquement...

...

Son coeur rata un battement. Renji se retrouva dans une position fort délicate, ses joues rosirent.  
-Taïcho? Appela t-il comme s'il espérait que l'autre fut vraiment évanoui, il ne lui répondit pas.  
-Faut vraiment que vous me mettiez dans ce genre de situation, hein?  
Tremblant il se plaqua contre lui pour le soutenir à bras le corps, Renji remonta la main gauche, inspirant pour se calmer. Il hésita un peu puis posa sa main à la base du cou, sur la peau offerte. Le brun était appuyé contre lui, son visage sur le torse de l'autre. Le roux appuya les doigts à la recherche de son pouls, irrégulier, fugace, fébrile. Sans osé lui faire mal, il lui releva le visage, glissant le menton dans le creux de sa paume.  
Remerciant Kami-sama qu'il ait les yeux fermés, il eut un dernier scrupule... Hésitant à parler.  
-Byakuya? Sa voix était basse comme pour y faire taire le tremblement.  
Bien, il était dans les vaps, un peu rassuré de ne pouvoir être prit en faute, il ferma les yeux à son tour.  
Le noble était froid, il réduit la distance entre eux... Son souffle s'accéléra un peu.  
-Nh?  
Un vague murmure échappa du brun alors que la douleur marquait ses traits.

...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
Toshiro le regarda perplexe.  
-Je sais ce que je fais!  
Le roux défit lestement une des cordelette de sa ceinture.

...

Komamura était dépassé, enfin Kenpachi fut avertit. Mayuri et Yamamoto étaient en débat sur la dernière couleur de la femme. Zaraki fixait avec quelque chose de morbide et d'inquiétant la malheureuse.  
- Blanc cassé! Affirma le capitaine de la Douzième.

Le vieux plissait les yeux avec conviction.  
- Blanc sale! Lança avec quelque chose de catégorique le Sotaïcho.  
Hinamori passant au delà de sa terreur avait attiré l'attention du capitaine de la Onzième.  
- Je... C'est... Je ...  
- Quoi? Fit-il avec sa diplomatie légendaire.  
- Yachiru-chan... Elle...  
C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de son absence.  
-Elle est où?  
Il jeta un regard dégouté sur l'assistance.  
-Elle n'a pas l'air bien...  
-Où?  
-ZE VEUX CHOCOLAT!  
La voix l'informa, il fit un demi tour automatique vers la source... Après quelques enjambées, il l'arracha des mains du renard.  
- Qu'est ce qui a?  
Il la porta à son visage en l'inspectant minutieusement, elle attrapa l'une de ses tresses et tira avec conviction.  
- Chocolat!  
Exigea la sous-capitaine avec véhémence. Il inclina la tête ce qui fit sonner les clochettes, elle se tût sur place, comme fascinée.  
-Tu as mal?  
Elle secoua négativement la tête.  
- Alors arrête d'ennuyer des capitaines. Dit-il sèchement en la reposant par terre.  
- Veux chocolat! Clama t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le tibia, ce qui le fit rigoler.  
- Tu vas te faire mal... Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire de malade.  
- Chocolat!  
- Chocolat par ci, chocolat par là, ennuie moi et je te jette dans l'aquarium!  
Grogna t-il en cherchant du regard une source de cet aliment qu'il trouva, la soulevant il l'y porta.  
-Reste à cette table et sois sage!  
Les joues deux fois plus rouges elle se jeta sur les parts de gâteaux disposées sur le buffet.

...

Kyoraku repassait dans sa tête l'affirmation du capitaine de la Treizième... Il s'était fait jeté dehors, il grommelait encore contre cette:  
"Maniaque-d'Uno-chan-aussi-aimable-qu'une-league-de-Nanao-furieuse!"

Lorsque l'activité d'un reiatsu l'intrigua, ce n'était pas loin, ni très important... Au contraire comme si quelqu'un cherchait à se dissimuler grossièrement ou à ne pas laisser voir qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa pression spirituelle pour une quelconque raison.

On résiste difficilement à la curiosité, autant dire qu'il se dirigea directement vers la source...

Un tic convulsif agita sa joue, la surprise le piégea... Il y a des choses que l'on imagine même pas pouvoir un jour tenter pouvoir le supposer... Et il était face à l'une de ses probabilités tellement infiniment décimal que l'on en rit en entendant le nombre de zéro après la virgule et avant l'unique un de ce chiffre.

Un sifflement faiblard franchit ses lèvres, sa bouche s'assécha, on devrait interdire un tel spectacle!  
Il n'était plus surprenant que ces derniers aient du mal à contenir leurs pressions spirituelles!  
Cela dura trop longtemps pour ne pas marquer à vie sa mémoire, il fit volte face et s'éloigna à l'opposé alors qu'un nouveau soupir échappait du brun et que Renji tenait plus fermement sa nuque.

Un frisson remonta dans la colonne du noble.  
"Juste encore une peu, juste un peu..."  
Songea t-il confusément, puis brutalement il ouvrit les yeux en reculant...

AND THAT'S ALL?  
^_^

Un chapitre de plus! Et un!Alors?


	13. Chapter 13: Longue soirée V

Auteur : Madhatter Sekyriou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont effectivement pas à moi ! Mais les élucubrations autour oui ! Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête… Prouver que Gin n'est pas un traître, mais j'ai le don de faire compliquer lorsque je m'y mets, histoire de prouver à l'auteur qu'il n'aura jamais autant de talent que moi, puisque j'aurais monté le scénario !

Huissier : Cela ne vous confère aucun pouvoir !

B : Si ! De prouver au reste de l'univers que je suis un génie ! Mouahahahahahahahahahaha !

Huissier : Je demande à la cours, après cet exemple la peine maximale, ainsi que le transfert dans un secteur appropriée pour la soigner !

Le juge acquiesce. Béli continue dans son délire : Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Couples: Il risque d'avoir un large panel... Je vais caser pas mal de couple et le premier est sans surprise un Bya/Ren...

Résumer : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

IL FUT ECRIT…

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XII: Longues soirée (5) ou j'veux pas mourir!

Kami-sama! Le roux recula comme si la réaction de son capitaine l'avait projeté en arrière. Il heurta avec un bruit sourd la paroi. Byakuya tenait sur ses jambes, plaqué contre sa colonne, fixant l'autre.  
-Je veux savoir ce qui vient de se passer.  
La voix du brun claqua deux secondes plus tard, Renji se redressa.  
-Vous m'aviez promit de voir un médecin!  
Rétorqua t-il. Cette réponse laissa le noble abasourdi et pour une raison qui lui échappait, le roux était furieux.  
-Renji.  
-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi!  
Cracha t-il excédé, tremblant de rage.  
-On en serait pas là aujourd'hui!  
Avait-il rêver? Il était là... Puis il c'était évanoui alors que Renji le soutenait et... Un frison lui remonta dans le dos... Il devait savoir! Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose en rapport avec l'autre.  
-Renji.  
-Ma claque! J'me fais muter à la Onzième!  
QUOI?

(C'est vrai ça! Quoi?→ Se tourne vers l'auteur: C'est pas prévue dans le scénario!  
L'auteur: Je sais! ç_ç C'est venu tout seul en écrivant!)

Une onde de panique quasi palpable hérissa la peau du noble, son cerveau était passé en sur-régime à l'évocation. Alors que Renji s'apprêtait à quitter le périmètre, le noble fit un shunpô pour apparaître à vingt centimètres de son nez.  
-Hors de question.  
Claqua la voix du brun. Le terreur et l'alerte du danger imminent inonda les connexions du roux, même lorsqu'il c'était battu contre Szayel il n'avait pas éprouver un tel pique. Il se figea aux aguets.. Quelques secondes pourraient peut-être lui sauver la vie... Enfin il espérait.  
-J'ai d'autres priorités pour l'instant, mais que ce soit clair, je n'accepte aucune demande de mutation, ni de démission.  
Aussi proche du noble, sa pression spirituelle était comme une main puissante l'étranglant sur place.  
-Si tu veux quitter ma division, se sera pour la tombe Abaraï.  
Siffla plus glacialement son capitaine, et sur le coup... Il sût que ce n'était pas une menace mais la pure vérité.

Très, très, très mauvaise position, il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Pourtant la colère ne le quittait pas, il serra la mâchoire, plus buté que jamais, il jeta un regard furieux sur son capitaine qui le surprit.  
-De toute façon c'est vous qui risquez le plus facilement de passer l'arme à gauche avec votre stupidité, occupez-vous de votre santé!  
Il avait osé dire qu'il était stupide? Mokona déboula comme une bombe.  
-Que se passe t-il?  
-Rien, nous règlerons ça plus tard, en attendant je te suspends de tes fonctions.

(Auteur: de l'art de perdre le contrôle de sa propre fic... -_- /lily: je confirme..-_-/)

Le noble passa devant Mokona pour rejoindre la réception.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a invité! C'est la raison de son invitation à cette mascarade!  
Rugit-il, furieux et dépassé, il était ulcéré! Comment osait-il lui faire un chose pareille!

(Auteur:Ouais! Comment!/ Lily: je confirme; ouais comment?/)

-J'ignore ce qui c'est passé...  
Concéda Mokona, face à lui. Elle tenta de calmer le roux.  
-Mais non... Il...  
La phrase mourut, la vérité c'est qu'elle même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant tenu à ce que le Abaraï soit là...  
-La sortie.  
Elle sursauta puis acquiesça.  
-Par là je vous prie.

Celle-la ferait l'affaire, Ichigo serra la cordelette autour de l'anse de la tasse incrusté d'or, un peu plus haut une fourchette avait subi le même sort. Jugeant son appât avec un sourire psychopathe, il revint à l'aquarium. Toshiro n'y croyait pas! Il allait...  
-A nous deux saleté! Vient bouffé le dessert de tonton Kurosaki...  
Chantonna t-il en laissant coulé la tasse et la fourchette dans l'eau, les éclats de l'or brillèrent, il agita l'appât.  
-Allez.. Vient voir papaaaaaaaa...  
Susurra t-il en fixant son regard sur l'anguille, il tira en passant non loin de l'antre du « monstre » passant une fois, deux, trois... Son sourire devint démentiel alors que le poisson semblait de plus en plus s'intéresser .  
-Je suis sûr que l'anguille c'est très bon avec de la sauce, j'vais en faire des sushis, viens mon pote! Tu vas adorer! quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'or sur dix pour cent de porcelaine de chine!  
Ricana t-il en continuant son manège. L'anguille se gonfla, prête à se jeter sur lui.  
-Viens mordre la tasse d'Oncle Kurosaki... Viens... T'as vu comme elle est ronde?  
Encore un peu, juste un peu et elle allait mordre.  
-KUROSAKI!  
La voix féminine le fit sauter, il se tourna vers Rukia abasourdi.  
-Merde!  
Cracha t-il en reculant, sauf que l'anguille n'allait pas laisser partir sa proie et se jeta dessus! Le roux fit volte face à l'aquarium en tenant la cordelette.  
C'est que c'était sacrément fort cette saleté!

Il pêchait! Cet imbécile pêchait dans l'aquarium! Rukia était estomaquée! Il osait! Il...  
Une autre anguille se jeta sur la fourchette.  
-Non! Pas toi! J'en veux qu'une et c'est celle là! Merde!  
Il tira de toutes ses forces en utilisant ses deux mains.  
-C'est quoi ces monstres? Articula t-il difficilement en tirant vers lui.  
-Je vais l'avoir! Je vais l'avoir! Je vais l'avoir!  
Grimaça t-il alors que la cordelette commençait à lui entailler les mains.  
-Arrête ça immédiatement!  
Siffla Rukia en s'approchant.  
-Non!  
Elle recula.  
-Je veux mon insigne! Rend la moi saloperie!  
Il était à deux doigts de les sortir l'imbécile!  
Lorsqu'une troisième se jeta dans la mêlée, sur le coup il fit une embardée, manquant être tiré dans l'eau! Il posa un pied sur la vitre serrant les dents. Pourvu qu'elle tienne!  
-Mais rends la moi! Rugit-il en tirant en arrière, dans la pièce tous fixaient la scène...

Le temps sembla se suspendre, les conversations aussi...  
-Je met trente yens sur Kurosaki!  
S'écria le chat, les secondes flottèrent puis les paris fusèrent.  
-Cinquante sur les poissons!  
-Soixante-dix sur le shinigami!  
-Trois cents qu'il tombe dedans!  
Cria une autre voix. L'animation partit comme un coup de canon.  
-Cinq cents sur Kurosaki! Vas-y gamin! Tu vas les avoirs!

Cria Yoruichi, Kyoraku crû qu'il avait changer de dimension en arrivant. Le verre de l'aquarium était sacrément épais, il le fallait bien. Cet aquarium faisait bien vingt mètres de long, sur quatre vingt centimètres de large et soixante centimètres d'épaisseur... La faune y était variée et nombreuse au point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les autres anguilles. Pourvu qu'il n'y en est pas d'autre. Il donna un autre tour à la cordelette qui lui entaillait la main jusqu'au sang. Il commençait à transpirer, le nœud se déplaçait dans l'eau le tirant sur la longueur de l'aquarium.  
Il lui fallait son insigne coûte que coûte!  
-A moi saleté!  
Grinça t-il en tirant centimètre par centimètre sa prise vers l'air libre.  
-Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!  
On scandait son nom!  
-Je vais l'avoir! Je vais... L'AVOIR!  
Cria t-il en tirant d'un coup.

Kenpachi s'avança.  
-Moi aussi je veux jouer!  
Il attrapa une tasse.  
-NON! S'écria Rukia dépassée.

-TOSHIRO! PREPARE TOI! GELE MOI CES SALETES SUR PLACE!  
Même le petit capitaine s'y mettait! Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
-Kurosaki, arrête ça par pitié!  
Gémit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Yachiru était assise dans le plat qui contenait il y a vingt cinq minutes de cela une centaines de parts de gâteaux au chocolat et elle venait de s'attaquer, verre en main, à un saladier remplit de cocktail. Mayuri se détourna du spectacle, franchement quelle perte de temps. Il scruta l'assistance après avoir été abandonné même par Yamamoto.

Il stoppa sur la jeune femme plus-aristocrate-tu-meurs! Et entreprit de discuter avec elle...  
Kaori Nanaya.

C'est à ce moment que Byakuya émergea stupéfait.  
-Trois milles yens sur les anguilles! Trois milles!  
Braillait l'un de ses oncles les plus psychorigide qu'il connût.  
-Quatre milles sur Kurosaki!  
Rétorqua Yoruichi pleine de vie.  
-Six milles qu'il est foutu! Il va tomber dedans!  
Coupa une voix. Il y eut des hurlements de peur, de frustration, d'excitation, de rage! Le roux fut tiré si brutalement qu'on eut dit qu'il avait décollé du sol, du pied gauche il heurta le verre. Il y eut le bruit caractéristique... D'une épaule démise. Il grimaça et serra les dents, une quatrième anguille c'était jointe à la fête...  
La situation était la suivante...

Kurosaki tenait à l'horizontal contre l'aquarium.  
-Vingt milles! Vas-y Ichigo! T'es le meilleur!  
Brailla Yoruichi, tout d'un coup il y eut des bulles dans l'eau, ce qui était sur et certain c'est que si le roux tombait dedans il ne resterait pas grand chose pour son enterrement.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Interrogea Toshiro en reculant. L'eau semblait rentrer en ébullition... Stupéfait il vit les autres poissons de l'aquarium se mettre à flotter à la surface.  
-NE TOUCHEZ SURTOUT PAS A L'EAU!  
Hurla t-il en reculant lui-même.  
-CE SONT DES ANGUILLES ÉLECTRIQUE!  
S'exclama t-il horrifié.  
-QUOI!  
Hurla Ichigo en le regardant.

-Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde!  
Cracha t-il en tirant pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau, les paris montèrent en flèches, chacun relançant sa mise, surtout chez les hommes, les femmes assistaient en criant.  
-Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!  
-J'veux pas mourir!  
Il tira, ses doigts étaient bleu.  
-Kurosaki tu vas te faire électrocuter, laisse tomber!  
Tenta de le raisonner le petit capitaine.  
-JAMAIS! Cria le roux.

-Soixante dix mille qu'il perd son bras!  
-Quatre vingt mille la tête!  
-Cent vingt mille qu'il les sorts! VAS-Y ICHIGO!  
Yoruichi avait les yeux brillants, l'eau éclaboussait la vitre rendant son appuie glissant, il allait se tuer!  
Kami-sama! Il avait laisser la réception à peine une heure et il revenait dans une arène! O.o  
-Rend moi mon insigne putain!  
Siffla le roux, il se mordait la lèvre glissant sur le verre avec le nœud d'anguille.  
-ICHIGO! TU PEUX LE FAIRE!  
Il suait à grosse goutte, l'issu allait être proche. Rukia se retrouva auprès de lui.  
-Nii-san! Fais quelque chose par pitié!  
Mais que pouvait-il faire? Le pied gauche d'Ichigo glissa en un bruit sonore.  
-NOOOOOOOOOON!  
Cria t-il...

O.o.O.o.O

AND THAH'S ALL?

O.o.O.o.O  
De l'art de couper au mauvais moment! N'est ce pas?


	14. Chapter 14: Longue soirée VI

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont effectivement pas à moi ! Mais les élucubrations autour oui ! Je n'ais qu'une idée en tête… Prouver que Gin n'est pas un traître, mais j'ai le don de faire compliquer lorsque je m'y mets, histoire de prouver à l'auteur qu'il n'aura jamais autant de talent que moi, puisque j'aurais monté le scénario !

Huissier : Cela ne vous confère aucun pouvoir !

B : Si ! De prouver au reste de l'univers que je suis un génie ! Mouahahahahahahahahahaha !

Huissier : Je demande à la cours, après cet exemple la peine maximale, ainsi que le transfert dans un secteur appropriée pour la soigner !

Le juge acquiesce. Béli continue dans son délire : Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Couples: Il risque d'avoir un large panel... Je vais caser pas mal de couple et le premier est sans surprise un Bya/Ren...

Résumer : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

IL FUT ECRIT…

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XIII: Longues soirée (6) ou Je l'ai eut!

Yachiru se lécha les lèvres en se frottant l'œil un peu déçu qu'il n'y ait plus rien à boire, assise gentiment elle regardait les grands attroupés plus loin, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer deux silhouettes à l'écart.  
-Bya-chan!  
Cria t-elle, le noble ne l'entendit pas par dessus le vacarme.  
-Bya-chan! Relança-t-elle avec plus de vivacité.

Ichigo venait de glisser, Rukia faillit se jeter de nouveau dans la mêlée, mais son frère aîné la retint. Jetant un regard scrutateur à l'assemblée. Repérant les quelques représentants des grandes familles qui semblaient prendre part à l'agitation.  
-Ne bouge pas. Ordonna le chef de clan.

Kyoraku se dirigea en diagonale, vers le renard. Il devait rêver! Mais comment la soirée avait-elle fait pour dégénérer de la sorte?  
-Mais que se passe t-il? Demanda incrédule le capitaine de la Huitième division.

Ichigo heurta du genou le verre, sifflant. Celui-ci se fissura, Toshiro ne pouvait rien faire! Il ne pouvait pas faire sauter l'aquarium. Les poissons avaient toujours été nourris, même si les anguilles ne dédaignaient pas chasser par voracité.  
-ECARTEZ-VOUS! Hurla le shinigami remplaçant.

Il lui fallait de l'espace, même si l'idée de tuer un noble à coup d'anguille, lui paraissait forte attrayante.  
-TOSHIRO!  
-Je suis prêt!  
Ils reculèrent, il avait un bras démit, la paroi glissait et plus de trente kilos de poisson électrique s'entredévoraient au bout d'une cordelette d'un mètre qu'il tirait...

"_Rukia va me tuer!_" Songea t-il sobrement, il tenait difficilement.

-MAINTENANT!  
Les cris de terreur se firent entendre, on se jeta hors de sa portée. le roux les regarda s'affoler et reculer, puis ricana méchamment, heureux de leur faire autant peur!  
-Ichigo! Ce n'est pas drôle! Jura le capitaine de la Dixième division.  
Toshiro ne partageait pas son hilarité, il jeta un coup d'œil au spectateur.  
-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi...  
Grommela t-il. Il n'avait pas de détente.  
-Le verre va craquer, dépêches toi!  
S'écria le petit capitaine.

Soudain une voix couvrit le brouhaha.  
-KUROSAKI! JE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER! La voix de la brune, qu'il connaissait parfaitement lui parvint.  
Rukia fendit la foule, son frère n'avait pas réussi à la retenir.  
-Oh putain!  
Glapit il! Vite, vite, vite! Quelque chose!  
-Faut que ça marche, Kami-sama! Faîtes que ça marche!  
Elle allait le réduire en charpie! Accessoirement, là, il avait plus peur de Rukia furieuse que du tas d'anguilles, et à dire vrai, si on lui laissait vraiment le choix, il cocherait sans une once d'hésitation mourir dévoré, que par la main de la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui.

Son autre pied glissait lui aussi... La seule solution était se jeter en arrière et recevoir les anguilles sur la tronche, avec de la chance Rukia n'aurait pas le temps de lui mettre la main dessus... Il se plia, laissant du leste à sa prise, il tenait de moins en moins bien de toute façon, Rukia était à trois nobles de lui.  
-VAS-Y!  
Hurla Yoruichi. Il prit le cri pour un signal, poussa de son pied droit, les hurlements lui vrillèrent les tympans, les poissons jaillirent de l'eau, nœud visqueux et sifflant, passant pas dessus sa tête.  
-HITSUGAYA!  
Le plus petit d'entre eux faisait dans les cinquante centimètres de long, les autres avaient une moyenne de soixante dix, dans l'aquarium la vue qu'on avait d'eux dans l'eau ne tenait pas compte de l'effet d'optique. C'était de véritable monstruosité.

Le roux tomba lourdement et déjà roulait sur le coté pour éviter le nœud, l'eau arrosa jusqu'à la table la plus éloigné. Soufflant il se mit à quatre pattes (enfin trois) son bras l'élança. Deux secondes plus tard les anguilles givraient sur place. Ichigo regarda reconnaissant le petit capitaine qui tenait la garde de son zanpakuto. Soulagé de ne plus rien craindre de se coté, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, grimaçant.

Après les cris, le silence.  
-Je l'ai eut. Marmonna le shinigami remplaçant.  
Il ferma les yeux en parlant, il dû les ré ouvrit en entendant la pluie d'applaudissement qui suivit. d'abord hésitant, le son devint régulier jusqu'à remplir la salle.  
-BRAVO jeune homme! cria une voix parmi la foule.  
Yoruichi se tourna de suite vers le dernier parieur qui l'avait relancé et lui fit un immense sourire.  
-Ça fait 120000 yens!  
Il grimaça. Ichigo n'y arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
-Je l'ai eut! Bon sang!

Il contemplait émerveillé les statues d'anguille, c'est à ce moment qu'un poing entra violemment en contact avec le sommet de son pauvre crâne.  
-Te rends tu compte de ton geste maudit paysan!  
Il recula instinctivement, il avait oublié Rukia, et il avait été à deux doigts de crier à Toshiro de la givrer elle aussi. Cependant son sixième sens lui hurla de la fermer pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Elle prit de nouveau son élan, le coup suivant lui fit heurter le fameux aquarium!  
-Ces anguilles sont dans notre famille depuis des générations et des générations! C'étaient les dernières de leurs espèces! Et toi tu les as pêché comme du vulgaire poisson d'eau douce!

( Remarque: L'eau de l'aquarium était de l'eau douce à la base -_-#)

Les nobles eurent un rire bon enfant.  
-C'était moi ou eux, j'avais pas le choix!  
Se défendit le roux en se collant contre la vitre pour être hors de sa portée.  
-Et puis j'en voulais qu'un! Grommela t-il.

Byakuya eut un vague soulagement, il n'y avait pas eut de mort... Quoique le deuxième coup de sa jeune sœur lui laisse un doute sur l'espérance de vie du Shinigami remplaçant; Mokona réapparût à son poste... Seule. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard...

Kami-sama, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il s'écarta de justesse alors qu'un petit four à tête chercheuse poursuivait sa route pour tomber dans le thé d'un convive.  
-BYA-CHAN!  
Yachiru ramassa une autre pleine-petite- poignet d'apéritif et les lança en une pluie furieuse.  
"_Voilà autre chose!_"  
Elle avait assez de munitions pour tenir la soirée entière.  
-Naa taaaaaaaaana na! TAAAAAAHHHH! (Yachiru attaque !)  
La quiche s'écrasa dans une coiffure très élaborée, la propriétaire hurla.

La rosée n'était pas dans son état normal!  
-MECHANT!  
Cria t-elle, en jetant de toutes ses forces un crabe à la tête d'un noble... Celui-ci tomba en arrière, la marque de l'aliment imprégnée sur la peau pour deux semaines!  
-MECHANT BONHOMME!

En cinq minutes, elle devint le centre des intérêts, elle visait juste et frappait fort, surtout les hommes. Elle était à deux doigts de jeter le saladier de cocktail qu'elle avait consommée à elle seule, lorsque Kenpachi intervint.  
-Stop!  
Grogna t-il en l'attrapant, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait!  
-Les méchants bonhomme! Méchant! Méchant noble! On va les taper! Ken-chan! Je veux taper!  
Sa conviction en était stupéfiante pour sa si petite taille, c'était comme un cri sauvage qui grondait en elle.

Il la regarda abasourdi, ce discours ne collait pas du tout avec la personnalité de sa mignonne sous-capitaine. Elle avisa un homme qui la dévisageait et le reconnut.  
-Vaurien d'aristocrate! Lâche sans nom! Vermine de noble! Sale type! Rat! Vient te battre! Vient!  
Elle se débattit comme une forcenée.  
-Je vais te faire payer! T'es méchant!  
La sous-capitaine avait retrouvée l'invité qui l'avait bousculé hargneusement contre l'aquarium alors qu'elle avait essayée vainement de trouver un perchoir pour lui offrir la vue... Sur le coup elle en avait été vraiment surprise et blessée.  
-Vaurien! Bâtard! Tapet... MH! MH!MH!  
Pour la première fois de mémoire de capitaine, Kenpachi sembla gêné, il apposa sa main pour la faire taire.  
-Ça suffit!  
Siffla t-il en serrant sa prise.  
-Mais elle est ivre! S'écria Kyoraku.  
-Tu m'étonnes, elle a vidé la réserve de cocktail à elle seule...  
Surenchérit Mayuri narquoisement.  
-Cocktail? C'était juste du jus de fruit, non?  
Interrogea Zaraki en se tournant vers ce dernier.  
-C'est pour adoucir le sake.  
Grimaça Hinamori à sa portée…  
-Sake?  
Il sembla interloqué, mais quelle idée de mettre du jus de fruit dans du sake! Fichu noble!  
-On s'en va!

Il la serra, Yachiru lui échappa un peu.  
-NON! ZE VEUX TAPER!  
S'écria t-elle encore plus furieuse.  
-IL M'A CRACHE DESSUS! JE VEUX SA PEAU! LÂCHE! J'voulais juste voir les poissons! CHIEN DE NOBLE! TAFIO... MH!MMMMHHH! Mmmmh!  
Le reiatsu grésillait autour d'elle, il grimaça, n'aimant pas le tour que prenait la situation.  
-C'est une honte!  
Glapit une autre femme qui poursuivit courroucée.  
-Comment avez vous osé bousculer une pauvre enfant!  
Zaraki avait eut son quota de noble pour les cinquante prochaines années avenir, il ne s'excusa même pas en se dirigeant vers la sortie...

L'ambiance était encore fort mitigée, lorsque trois minutes plus tard (si, si, je vous le jure! A la seconde, j'ai chronométré!)

Shuhei surgit en arrachant une porte qu'il claqua violemment derrière lui. Le vice capitaine de la neuvième division ne voulait pas prendre le temps de s'expliquer. La panique la plus totale avait pris possession de lui, il devait disparaître! C'était la fin de tout, il ne survivrait pas si l'autre lui mettait la main dessus. Mourir dans d'atroce souffrance serait bien trop paisible.  
-POUSSEZ-VOUS! Lança-t-il en guise d'avertissement, le seul qu'il eut la cohérence de formuler.  
Il courait! Non, il fuyait ! Cherchant une issue.

La vague de reiatsu figea tout le monde, alors que Hisagi se jetait vers le jardin. Il poussa un siège, sauta sur la table pour aller plus vite éclaboussant de sauce les convives autour, il atterrit sur une autre table, glissa, se rattrapa, trébucha sur un siège vide! Atteint la porte ouverte et disparût comme un éclair, écoutant son instinct!

Dix secondes plus tard... Il surgit en un shunpô détruisant la porte que le tatoué avait claqué, il prit un appuie comme pour s'extirper de la pièce, les mains de Kira laissèrent des marques sur le mur comme de profonde griffure. Un shunpô le fit apparaître à la porte du jardin par lequel son ex- meilleur ami venait de fuir pour sauver sa vie. Sa pression spirituelle était tellement dense qu'il enfonça le plancher en quittant la réception à sa poursuite! Seule les capitaines purent reconnaître les protagonistes.

-Ça suffit! Rugit furieuse Kaori Nanaya, elle gifla violemment Mayuri.

C'est à ce moment qu'un coup de feu retentit comme un feu d'artifice dans la pièce! Les nobles se tournèrent abasourdi.  
-LA CHASSE EST OUVERTE!  
Oncle Serizawa, devait être aussi vieux que Mokona, elle pesta. N'avait-elle pas, elle-même jeté ce fusil! Il mit en joue le malheureux Komamura qui le fixa sans comprendre, il faut admettre qu'un fusil au Seireitei, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours...

Serizawa Kuchiki avait été convié cordialement à la réception, devant quitter la forêt profonde dans laquelle il c'était exilé... Le vieillard était un chasseur acariâtre et hargneux. On regarda le trou qu'il avait fait au plafond. Il tira, mais le recule le fit heurter une chaise, le renard ouvrit de grands yeux...  
Il avait entendu siffler la balle en or... Qui fit exploser l'aquarium!  
-MAIS CE TYPE EST MALADE! S'exclama Ichigo.  
-Depuis quand on accepte les armes à feu, ici?  
-J'ai jamais vue un renard de cette taille! J'aurais sa peau!  
Grommela le vieux en fouillant sa poche pour chercher des munitions, les nobles fuirent.  
-IL VA TUER QUELQU'UN! Hurla une voix paniquée.  
Byakuya était trop choqué pour réagir... Son Oncle! Mokona pesta en venant à lui.  
-Il faut le désarmer! Exigea l'intendante.  
-Mais qu'est ce que cette chose? L'incrédulité marqua les trait du chef de clan.  
-Un fusil... Une arme humaine, il aime l'utiliser pour chasser les animaux. Expliqua t-elle vivement  
-Je crains qu'il n'en veuille au capitaine de la Septième Division.

Celui-ci bougea enfin, évitant une balle, il renversa un siège... Cette soirée devenait un véritable cataclysme! Komamura joignit en trois grandes enjambées le jardin.  
-Je n'accepterais pas cet affront!  
Rugit ce dernier en se baissant de justesse, le chasseur se rua sur lui, avec une vitesse stupéfiante pour son âge! Byakuya le jurerait! Il avait fait un shunpô! Il sortit outré et dépassé, l'homme s'arrêta dans l'encadrement, rechargea.  
-TROIS MÈTRES! UN RENARD DE TROIS MÈTRES! JE LE VEUX! Hurla le vieillard hystérique. Il avait sans doute l'œil pour cela. Puisque effectivement le capitaine de la Septième division mesurait 2, 89 m.

-Cette soirée a été magnifique petit Byakuya! Lança le chat d'un ton amusé.  
Elle surgit dans son champ de vision, comptant du bout des doigts les liasses de billets qu'elle venait de gagner. Mokona tira sur son foulard.  
-Vite! Serizawa risque de tuer quelqu'un!  
L'homme avait disparût dans le jardin! Il regarda autour de lui.  
-Rukia.  
Elle apparût en un shunpô trois secondes plus tard.  
-Occupes toi des convives, renvoi ceux qui doivent l'être et dit aux domestiques de faire les chambres en urgence tout de suite! Passe au petit salon, je reviens.  
Déjà il avait disparût, Mokona la rassura d'un regard.  
-C'est la dernière ligne droite ma fille!  
L'écho d'un autre coup de feu leur parvint... Mokona jubilait. Ichigo ramassa ses anguilles congelées et se tourna vers le petit capitaine.

-Dis! Toshiro! Tu crois que je pourrais les garder intact comme souvenir?  
-C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho!  
C'était une soirée de fou, et Ichigo souriait de toutes ses dents, se répétant à lui-même...  
-J'l'ai eu!

O.o.O.o.O AND THAT'S ALL?

Soirée de fou!  
Vos review m'ont fait plaisir.

Béli: Merci Lily! Je remercie d'avance les lecteurs aussi! On ne sais jamais, signaler quand même les fautes si vous en voyez!


End file.
